Halfas in Crystal Kingdom
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Danny and his family is invented to Crystal Kingdom, but at the same time and new emery has appear and he an old emery of the Mane Six!
1. To Crystal Kingdom

**Phantom Fan 21:** Here our third book. Halfas in Crystal Kingdom. We also going to work on small mini stories that has noting to do with our mains.

**Binas:** Time for some Crystal Kingdom goodness... It's sooo pretty...

**Danny:** Please tell me she isn't getting absorbed by it.

**Rarity:** She is... *Gets absorbed into the Crystal Kingdom*

**Anti-Danny:** Am I coming in next chapter?

**Binas and Phantom Fan 21:** *Draws a zipper across their lips*

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 1: To Crystal Kingdom

* * *

Danny walked in to his family's kitchen and got his breakfast before his parent try to cook again. He didn't want to fight off mutant food again.

Jazz walked in and did the same as Danny. They both what to eat, not be eaten.

Jack and Maddie walked in and see the kids with their own breakfast.

"So Danny, when are we going to met this other you?" Jack asked like an eager puppy.

Danny shook his head, it has been months since he returned from Equestria and told his parents of his adventure and anti-self and his Dad won't stop asking him when his younger self is coming into the family.

"Dad I told you over 100 times, until he can master the spell, he not going to be here in the next second.", Danny said annoyed.

"Jack sweetie, I what to see Danny's other self too but we need to wait until he's ready.", Maddie said.

"Okay...", Jack said quietly pouting before everyone heard some foot steps coming from the lab.

Jack and Maddie got out their Ecto weapons and Jazz turned to her brother.

Danny waited until the sound step into the kitchen and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Princess Celestia!", Danny shouted and bowed.

"Danny Fenton good to see you again.", Celestia said bowing to Danny.

"If I knew you were coming I wound cleaned myself up a little more, but was unable to because of the Box Ghost again. Trust me, puce is not my color after all." Danny said smiling sheepishly.

Jazz snickered. Jack and Maddie looked confused.

"The Box Ghost stuck him in a 'My Fair Lady' costume again.", Jazz said through her snickers.

Danny turned a bright shade of red in the face and hoped his pants wouldn't do anything funny.

"It's fine, I came here to ask if you and your family if you all what to go to the Crystal Kingdom.", Celestia said.

"The Crystal Kingdom?", Jazz asked.

"I heard all about that place from the Mane Six, but I never got to see it.", Danny said, then looked at Celestia, "I be glad to go, but are you sure it's alright to take my parents?"

"I am thinking of just making you and you sister going because I just came from the messiest place I ever be in. Now can I see why Twilight said I didn't what to know." Celestia said looking at Jack and Maddie.

Danny nods.

"Sorry you had to see that.", Danny said.

"Well me and Danny are going to get dress now so, see you in a bit.", Jazz said walking out of the room.

Danny can tell his parents were in trouble and he didn't want to be apart of.

"Yeah!", Danny said, "See you in a bit Celestia."

Danny ran out of the room as Celestia stated using her Royal Canterlot voice on Jack and Maddie to scold them about the lab's condition. Turns out Jack was the main cause of the 'I thought it was a toilet', 'But that's my Emergency Ham', and 'But I like fudge' excuses.

* * *

Later in Equestria Danny flew in his ghost form while is parents and Jazz walked next to him.

"So this is Equestria?", Jack asked in awe.

Danny just looked at his Dad.

"Yes dad it is where my friends live.", Danny said.

Soon they averred at the train station and saw the Mane Six.

"Danny!", Rainbow Dash shouted and flew up to him with a rainbow brush trail behind her.

"Hey Rainbow Dash!", Danny said and flew to her with a black and white brush trail behind him.

They both stop and did the hand-hoof shake.

"Punch, Punch, Kick, Kick, We derived big hits!", They said punching and kicking finish with a high five-hoof.

"What was that?", Jazz asked.

"This is an Hand-hoof me and Rainbow Dash thought of.", Danny answered.

"Yeah we are now 20% cooler when together.", Rainbow Dash added.

Then Rainbow turn to Danny.

"How's the stupid Frootloop?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Same old, same old.", Danny answered causally.

"Thought so.", Rainbow Dash said before Twilight walked up.

"How's the spell going?", Twilight asked.

Danny has be taking lessons from Twilight and Celestia so he wouldn't be tired after using high level spells.

"Hey look! It Danny Phantom!", Somepony shouted.

Danny started to pale even more then his ghost form.

Soon he surround ponies and his friends and family watch in awe. Danny turned invisible.

"It's Amity Park all over again.", Danny muttered, "Can you all please give some space?"

The Ponies back away and Danny nods to them.

"Thanks.", Danny said.

"Are you going to the Crystal Kingdom too?", ask a green unicorn.

"Um yes Princess Celestia invited me and my family to join my friends there.", Danny answered.

"So are we! We heard that they are doing the Crystal fair today!", the green unicorn shouted.

"Ok Lyra, I think he gets now, so give him some space.", said an Earth Pony pulling the green unicorn away.

"Sorry about my room mate Mr. Phantom.", the Earth Pony said.

"Just call me Danny, Bon-Bon.", Danny said.

He spent some time in Ponyville and met some ponies there. They all were really interesting and none were hateful about his Halfa status. Both young and old, accepted this. In Amity Park however, the old were disgusted by him and a little over a half of the young loved him.

"Well let's get goin' Sugar cube.", Apple Jack said and everypony and one stepped inside the train.


	2. One Embarrassing Train Ride

**Binas:** Here's chapter 2. Now who's ready to see what the train ride will be like with Jack and Maddie. XD Danny and Jazz will be sooo embarrassed! *Falls over laughing at the ideas*

**Phantom Fan 21:** This is just an humor chapter that Binas diced to do. And the third chapter has an surprise for all you. I was never giving "THE TALK" but read to fond out what the Mane Six think.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 2: One Embarrassing Train Ride

* * *

.

* * *

"And that concludes _THE TALK_.", Jack said happily.

The Mane Six's mouths were dropped so low that Pinkie could fit in them. Horror was all over their faces as well. Danny and Jazz were not doing any better.

"DAD!", Danny yelled disgusted and embarrassed, "Couldn't you find a more private place to give me _THE TALK_?"

"Yeah! It was very lame, disturbing, and disgusting!", Rainbow Dash said pretending to gag.

Fluttershy is at least the most calm about this one... Thankfully.

"Jack... You didn't...", Maddie said when she entered the cart they were in.

"I did.", Jack said happily, "Can I have a cookie?"

Maddie tossed Jack a cookie, which was gone before you could even blink. Danny buried his face between his legs in embarrassment.

"Well that was... interesting about human mating rituals...", Twilight said with her ears flopped over in disturbance.

"Uh! Why would humans do that?! They don't have any fur!", Rarity said fainting.

Danny glared at Jack with his eyes glowing for a bit. The glare had 'Don't ever give _THE TALK_ to me in front of my friends again'.

* * *

_Later..._

"This is the Boo-merang!", Jack said holding the stupid boomerang.

Danny gave a look that said 'Don't throw it'. Jack threw it and it flew around until it hit Danny upside the head.

"OWWW!", Danny said rubbing the area that it hit.

"I used to think it was broken but now I know why it keeps hitting Danny.", Jack said and then pulled out the Fenton Finder, "This baby is the Fenton Finder, another invention we thought was broken."

Jack turned it on.

"Ghost dung in front of you. You have to be a complete moron to not notice the dung in front of you.", The Finder said in a rude female voice.

Danny glared at it. The Finder was pointing him.

"This time it's really broken cause I'm not poop!", Danny said walking away highly embarrassed.

Apple Jack just stared at the device.

"I agree, that needs to be fixed cause it sounds ruder than a Timber Wolf's belch.", Apple Jack said.

"Awwwww!", Jack said pouting.

* * *

"I hope dad isn't upset.", Danny said.

"He isn't Sugar Cube. He's fixing the Finder right now.", Apple Jack said.

"Hey! Why don't we share what happened while I was gone with him? I really want to hear what happened.", Danny said.

"Great idea. You might find it interesting...", Apple Jack said.

* * *

"So what did you six want to share with us?", Jack asked.

Jazz, Maddie, and Danny were sitting down with Jack.

"Something that Danny might be a bit upset about but trust me it worked out in the end.", Twilight said, "I know we were."

"It has to do with Discord.", Fluttershy said.

Danny and the rest of the Fentons were shocked.

"It's okay. He isn't the same as he was before. He only wanted something he never had, a friend. I became friends with him and it changed his heart in the end.", Fluttershy said.

"Basically we were given the task of reforming him. Celestia trusted Fluttershy she could do it. We used the Elements and freed him. The first thing he did was start popping his back and complained that 'having a half-Ghost sharing a body with you is like breaking your neck'. He also started doing what he always did, mess up everything.", Twilight said, "He also ate the reforming spells, which was to prevent us from reforming him."

The Mane Six went deeper into the story. Danny had to laugh at the funny moment that Rainbow Dash has been attacked by animated objects. Rainbow Dash kicked him out of his seat for pay back for laughing.

"So in the end, he's just a big sweet heart.", Fluttershy concluded.

"Sounds like you did the right thing Fluttershy. Who knew you could change someone's mental health just by being a friend, and after seeing and hearing what he's capable of, it was the best.", Jazz said.


	3. Meeting Crystal Royalty

**Phantom Fan 21:** Me and Binas have ideas for our mini books I thought of two and she got one. I be glad to take so request so just send me you idea and I'll talk to Binas about it, And don't forget to send an little plot. Any ways here the third chapter.

**Binas:** Hope you like it!

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting Crystal Royalty

* * *

.

* * *

The train stopped and Danny, his family and the Mane Six exit the train.

"So where this Kingdom of Crystals?", Jack asked.

"It is the Crystal Kingdom, dad", Jazz corrected her father.

Danny turn to his ponies friends.

"Just follow us.", Twilight said, "We are not too far from it."

"Yeah Twilight's brother took us there last time.", Rainbow Dash said.

Danny turn to Twilight with wide eyes.

"You have a brother?", Danny asked.

"Yes Shining Armor is my BBBFF.", Twilight said.

"BBBFF?", Jazz asked.

"Big Brother Best Friends Forever.", Twilight answer.

"What can you tell us about him?", Danny asked.

Twilight just smile and sang.

**Twilight:**

_When I was just a filly, __I found it rather silly,__To see how many other ponies I could meet, __I had my books to read, Didn't know that I would ever need, __Other ponies to make my life complete, __But there was one colt that I cared for, __I knew he would be there for me, __My big brother best friend forever! __Like two peas in a pod, We did everything together, __He taught me how to fly a kite, (Best friend forever!) We never had a single fight, (We did everything together!) We shared our hopes, We shared our dreams, __I miss him more than I realized It seems..._

**Rest of main six:**

_Your big brother best friend forever, Like two peas in a pod, You did everything together._

**Twilight Sparkle:**

_And though he's, Oh, so far away I hoped that he would stay My big brother best friend Forever... __Forever..._

After Twilight finish Danny smiled.

"You know me and Jazz use to be close but not any more.", Danny said.

"He called me a fink.", Jazz said looking at him.

Danny gives a sheepish smile.

"What's a Fink?", Apple Jack asked.

"An informer.", Danny explained, then smiled, "But I love her very much."

"Thanks Danny.", Jazz said smile at him and kisses him on the cheek.

"For a fink.", Danny added causing Rainbow Dash to laugh and Jazz try to grab her brother but was unable to because he flew above her reach.

"DANNY!", Jazz shouted trying to reach him.

Danny then went wide eyed.

"AW! GROSS! YOU KISSED ME!", Danny gagged wiping the kiss off.

Rainbow Dash laughed even more. Danny sent a bolt of Ectoplasm at Rainbow Dash's tail and singed it.

* * *

After a short walk everyone and pony reached Crystal Empire.

"Wow you ponies weren't kidding that this place was made out of crystals, same with the ponies!", Jack said in awe and looked at everything like a puppy would to a gravy covered biscuit.

Danny was only a little surprise because he saw Crystal Ponies before.

But there was one pony that was not crystal and it was walking toward them.

"Shining Armor!", Twilight shouted and ran up to her older brother.

"Twily! I'm so glad your here!" Shining said as Twilight hugged her brother.

"How everything going at the castle?", Twilight asked.

"Everything is just fine, Cadence will be glad to see you again.", Shining said.

"Cadence?", Danny asked his friends.

"She Princess Celestia's niece and Twilight's foalsitter and now her sister-in-law.", Rarity said trying to control herself.

"Wait, wait, wait!", Danny yell, "Her brother married a Princess?!"

"Does that make her an Princess too?", Jazz ask in surprise.

"I guess it does but she doesn't see it that way.", Fluttershy said.

"I see you brought you friends and some new creatures.", Shining said walking up to them.

"Oh this Danny Phantom or Fenton if he in his other form and that his family.", Twilight said.

"Oh Celestia has told me about you.", Shining said as he walk closer to Danny.

"Glad to met some other pony, beside Apple Jack's, Family.", Danny said shaking his hoof.

"Glad to met you and your family but what did Twily mean by you other form?", Shining asked.

'_Twily?_', Danny asked to himself before turning into his human half.

Shining backed away in surprise.

"Don't worry BBBFF.", Twilight said, "Danny only use his powers and magic for good."

Shining asked Twilight all about Danny to make sure he wasn't go to attack them, but Twilight saw that in his eyes.

"Shining Armor!", Twilight yelled, "Danny has saved Equestria twice now and saved his world and the Ghost Zone many times!"

"Dude I don't blame you for thinking that, but Twilight's right, I be through that back home.", Danny said crossing his arms to show that he was upset.

"I'm sorry, it just that I'm the captain of the royal guards and I never heard of you.", Shining explained to the both of them.

"It's okay, Shining Armor.", Danny said after calming down.

"You'll get to learn more about him.", Twilight added.

"This place in just as fabulous as in our timeline.", The voice of Rarity sound out.

They Mane Six and Fentons turn to Rarity who shook head.

"It wasn't me.", Rarity said.

Danny shook his head and turned to Twilight.

"I'm think Anti-me mastered the spell." Danny said to her.

"You bet older me!", A five year old Danny said running up to older self and hugged him.

"He's right, other me.", Anti-Twilight said as she walk with the rest of the Anti-Mane Six.

There was little change since Danny and Twilight saw the Anti-Mane Six and Anti-Danny.

Anti-Apple Jack still had her mane and tail in braids only she had the family hat.

Anti-Danny removed his footie PJ and replaced them with a white T-Shirt and green pants both that was made by Anti-Rarity.

Speaking of her, her mane was now neater but still had ways to go before it looking like Real Rarity's mane.

The rest were the same. Both Twilight and Anti-Twilight ran up to each other and started their own hoof shake.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Both Twilights said as they acted it out.

"That's nice but not as cool as mine and Rainbow Dash's.", Danny said.

"Yeah ours are 20% cooler.", Rainbow Dash added.

Twilight glares at them.

"Sorry.", They both said.

"We would been here next week but little Danny wanted to met his new parents and can't wait.", Anti-Twilight said.

The rest of the Anti-Mane Six started talking to the real Mane Six.

"So throw parties is funtastic?", Anti-Pinkie ask.

"Sure it is!", Pinkie Pie shouted.

"You Mane is a mess but not as mess as Danny told me.", Rarity said to her other self.

"Danny did say you know how take care of your self.", Anti-Rarity said flipping her mane.

"Well I'll be blow.", Anti-Apple Jack said after heard what Flam and Flim did to her other family.

"I take it you went through the same thing.", Apple Jack ask her other self.

"So you are more open to others?", Anti-Fluttershy ask weakly to her other self.

"Yes, and Danny told me you more timid then me.", Fluttershy said.

"Wow the color switch make you look 20% cooler!", both Rainbow Dashes said before racing each other.

"Mom, Dad this is my Anti-younger self and those are the Anti-Mane Six." Danny said to them.

"Awww! He has the cute little freckles you had!", Maddie said pinching Anti-Danny's cheeks, "Who would want to abandon such a cutie?"

Anti-Danny giggled then latched onto Maddie's leg to snuggle. Anti-Danny then sees Jazz.

"It's older Spazzy!", Anti-Danny said pointing.

Jazz looked at Anti-Danny.

"That's just as bad as being called a fink by the other you.", Jazz said.

"What is a fink?", Anti-Danny asked, "Is it you? Fink! Fink!"

Jazz sighed. She taught the other Danny the word and now he's calling her one. Danny chuckles at Jazz's misfortune.

"Shut up...", Jazz said.

"Can you show us your ghost form?", Maddie asked.

Anti-Danny nods and turns into his still pink footie jammied ghost half. Jack snickers.

"He's wearing pink! It's not manly!", Jack said laughing then fell over from laughing so hard.

"BUT I LIKE PINK!", Anti-Danny whined accidently doing a mini Ghostly Wail.

Danny realized Anti-Danny had no control at all over his powers.

"Dad, you realized the Anti-yous abandoned him?", Danny asked annoyed.

Jack stops laughing then looks at Anti-Danny sheepishly.

"Sorry...", Jack said then got a look on his face, "I need..."

Anti-Danny looked worried for a second.

"A Fenton Urinal!", Jack said then did a pee pee dance.

Anti-Danny giggled as Danny looked embarrassed as the surrounding ponies and friends laughed.

"Mom, Dad this is my Anti-younger self and those are the Anti-Mane Six." Danny said to them.


	4. The Name Game and Crystals

**Binas:** Sorry for the long wait but we hit a brick wall. But no worries. We are back! More Jack bumbling and some humor that may make you want to use the bathroom.

I even got a little speculation on Jack. I think he is ADHD. He shows a bunch of symptoms of it and is definitely type 3.

I also just saw the Season 3 episode: Magical Mystery Cure. There are no story/plot twists in the world that can match up to it!

**Phantom Fan 21:** We also got into our Mini Stories a little too much, but hey! We back and broke that that brick wall. Please know we'll hit bricks wall ever now and then like changing Anti-Danny name. We couldn't figure out how we would do it. That stop us for a while, now we can move on.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Name Game and Crystals

* * *

.

* * *

After Jack found a place to relieve himself, they started exploring the Crystal Empire.

"I never seen any place like it.", Maddie said in awe.

"What's this?", Jack asked and ran at high speed to the Crystal Heart.

Rainbow Dash went wide eyed.

"How can a guy so big move so fast?", Rainbow Dash asked with jaw hanging open in shock and ears flopped over.

"Candy!", Jack shouted and licked a crystal.

Anti-Danny and Danny backed away.

"I swear ghost hunting and school is easier than handling my dad...", Danny said.

"Yeppie older me.", Anti-Danny said gagging at the sight.

"BLEH! This isn't candy at all!", Jack said frowning.

Maddie faces Jack and gasps in shock while she became purple in the face.

"JACK! NO! That's not candy!", Maddie shouted, "Oh dear..."

{**Binas:** Yes. A Legend of Korra reference. Can you guess the scene?}

Maddie rushed over but Jack ran off.

"Jack!", Maddie shouted.

The Mane Six and Anti-Mane Six stood there in shock.

"Did he just eat a rock?", Anti-Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes...", Rainbow Dash said ready to barf.

The Pinkies were on the floor laughing.

"How unsanitary that is!", Rarity said looking disgusted.

"I'd rather bathe in filthy mud than see how many beautiful crystals that guy can swallow without chewing.", Anti-Rarity said fainting with Rarity.

The Fluttershys said nothing.

The Twilights were a bit disgusted.

"At least he didn't pee on a crystal...", Jazz said.

"Don't ever bring up dad mistaking something as a toilet again!", Danny said making his eyes glow.

"Still mad he peed in your bed when you were sleeping?", Jazz asked trying not to laugh.

"He WHAT?!", The Twilights yelled and went wide eyed.

The rest of the Mane Six, Anti-Mane Six, and Anti-Danny unleashed a rainbow of eeewwws.

"He was sleep walking to the bathroom and though my face was the Fenton Urinal. And that happened on Christmas when I was six.", Danny said frowning, "One of the reasons why I used to hate Christmas. After that, it became like a routine where my dad would start sleep walking every Christmas and pee somewhere in my room. He sleep walks too much for his own good and Jazz has recommended to put the coffee in the house on "Dad Proof Mode" to prevent that."

All of the ponies looked disturbed. Anti-Danny gawked.

"Dadda peed in my mouth. I was escaping at the time.", Anti-Danny said.

Everyone and pony turned green and ran off to go barf.

"TIM CHARLIE!", Jazz yelled on accident.

"Huh?", Anti-Danny asked tilting his head.

Danny head snapped up at the name.

"That's it!", He cried.

Everyone and Pony turned to him.

"Since we can't keep call other me Danny or Anti-Danny, we call him Charlie, what you think?", Danny explained.

"Charlie? I like it!", Anti-Danny ,or now know as Charlie, said after thinking on it.

"Sounds Cool", The Rainbows said.

"Fits you well.", The Apples agree.

The others nod.

* * *

Jack took a crystal he grabbed and look at it.

"Can't Believe I thought this candy.", He said to himself.

Too bad his day was not going well, first he get yelled at by Princess Celestia, then he eats a crystal, and now he slipped in a small puddle of... Ectoplasm?

Jack watched as the crystal he had fell into the puddle and absorbs it.

The crystal turns green and glows. Jack picked it.

"Did I just make some without blowing it up?", Jack asked to no one or pony.

Then he beamed in pride.

"Yes! I, Jack Fenton, had finally made something without blow anything up!", Jack said hopping around.

He ran back to his family and Danny's pony friends to show what he made.

* * *

Danny was talking to the Anti-Mane Six to see if Charlie still if he can visit them.

"That not problem Darling.", Anti-Rarity said.

"He's welcome back any time.", Anti-Twilight agreed.

Danny nods and turn to Anti-Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Anti-Rainbow!", Danny called, causing her to turn to him, "You remember this when you Charlie met again."

He turned to Rainbow Dash and they did their hand-hoof shake.

"Punch, Punch, Kick, Kick, we deliver bit hits.", they said doing the motions.

"COOL!", Anti-Rainbow Dash and Charlie shouted.

"Hey! Fenton Family!", Jack call as he reached them.

Everyone and pony turned him and saw the glowing green crystal in his hand.

"Jack you better not be eating more crystals.", Maddie said sighing.

"Not this time Mads.", Jack said before he held it to his wife, "I was walk an little bit to see what was candy when I slip in some Ectoplasm and this crystal fell in it. The crystal absorbed it, turning it green and caused it to glow."

Maddie eye's widen and took the crystal to study it.

"Jack you made an Ecto-Crystal!", Maddie said awe.

"An Ecto-Crystal?", Everyone and pony asked.

"It's really rare and it can power boost the ghost who holds it.", Maddie explain, then turn to Jack, "I glad you made something without blowing something else up."

Danny and Jazz look at each other with a little fear in their eyes.

"They blow things up?", Shining Armor asked them.

"At least Dad does.", Danny said face palming.

"We don't know which is worse, Dad blowing things up, or them bring our food to live and try to eat us.", Jazz said face palming at the end.

"They WHAT?!", The Twilights yelled.

"Another reason we make own food, they use ectoplasm to cook.", Danny said before he turn to the real Twilight, "So _Princess _Twilight. When can we met your sister-in-law?"

"Guess my friends told you.", Twilight said.

Danny nods.

"I'm going to take my pony friends back home now. I'll be back soon with some stuff they gave me.", Charlie said.

Danny nods and turned to the Anti-Mane Six.

"Keep an eye on him until he comes back will you?", He ask.

"Su...sure.", Anti-Fluttershy said meekly.

"Other Me you don't need to be too shy just open up a little more.", Fluttershy told her other self.

"Yeah and keep working on 'The Stare'.", Charlie said causing Danny to turn to the Real Fluttershy

"The Stare?", Danny asked.

"It's a look I use if any animal is misbehaving.", She said meekly.

"Wow Fluttershy tells her other self to open more and she get timed again.", Rainbow Dash whispered annoyed to Danny.

* * *

After Charlie and the Anti-Mane Six left, Shining Armor took them the Crystal Castle.

Rarity was still trying to control herself and stick with her friends.

Danny decided to ask about her.

"What's with Rarity?", He ask.

"The last time we came here Rarity couldn't stop daydreaming about being a crystal pony.", Twilight answered.

"I can see why.", Danny said then shivered at a thought that appear in his mind.

"What wrong Danny?", Twilight ask.

"There some one from my world that would daydream about that too.", He said.

"Who?", Jazz ask.

"Paulina.", Danny answer and Jazz nods in agreement.

"Paulina? Oh you mean that girl who was hording the rock when we first went to you world?", Rainbow Dash asked missing the look that Rarity gave her.

"That's her.", Danny said before he was jumped.

"Hello again Mr. Phantom!", Lyra said with Bon-Bon running up to them.

"Lyra get off of Danny!", She said and Danny just phase himself through the ground and pop up right next to Twilight.

"Man she's just as hyper as my Dad.", Danny said.

"At lease he doesn't jump you.", Twilight agreed.

"Come on Bon-Bon I can't help myself.", Lyra said, "He's a hero and I just what to know him some more."

"He told us himself that he doesn't what everypony to be after him like at his home.", Bon-Bon remind her.

"Well glad somepony get's it, finally.", Danny said throwing his hands in the air.

The others look at him but Rainbow Dash nods in agreement.

"You get what he means?", Pinkie ask her.

"Yeah! Told me everything that happen when I took him to see the Wonderbolts.", Rainbow Dash said then shivered at what Danny told her, "Still can't believe that guy wanted Danny to sign his chest hair with a razor!"

"Ewwww!", Everyone and Pony said.

"Just what we thought.", Danny and Rainbow Dash said together.

{**Phantom Fan 21:** Check out My Mini Stories for that adventure.}

* * *

After leaving Lyra and Bon-Bon Twilight took them to Candace.

"Twilight!", The Alicorn said and ran up to her.

Like with Anti-Twilight, they did the special hoof shake.

Danny still thought his and Rainbow Dash was better but kept his mouth shut this time.

"I'm Glad you can make and I see you brought your friends and some new ones.", Candace said.

"Yeah, That over there is Danny Phantom, I'm sure Celestia told you about him, and that his family.", Twilight said as Danny walked up and bow to her.

"You sure know how to treat royalty Mr. Phantom.", Candace said.

"I have my share of Princesses, Princess.", Danny said, "And it Danny if you mind."

"Not at all, I'm Princess Candace, the Princess of Love.", She said bowing back to Danny.

"Your Aunt invite me and my family here and what this about an Crystal fair?", Danny said and ask.

"I'll be glad to show you.", Candace said and lean the group to the fair.


	5. Let the Games Begin Part 1

**Binas:** I hope I can get past this headache caused by the weather... I want it gone so i can write more clearly.

**Phantom Fan 21:** I have to said I never knew Rainbow Dash had an Brother. Due that I don't watch the TV show does any one knows where he appears? If he show up at all. Here an short chapter for you.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin Part 1

* * *

.

* * *

As everypony and body got their seats in the stadium. Jazz was filming the entire thing for Sam and Tucker.

Soon a Pegasus Pony flew in.

"Good morning Equestria!", The Pegasus yelled.

Everypony cheered.

"This is gonna be so awesome!", Rainbow Dash said.

"Today is the first time ever that the Equestria Games have been played in the Crystal Empire!", The Pegasus yelled.

More ponies cheered.

"Now our first game today is the Quarter Mile Wing Sprint! Our ponies are: Rainbow Striker {this is the unnamed pegasus stallion that Rainbow Dash sanded on as a filly in Games Ponies Play.}, Blossomforth, and Derpy!", The Pegasus yelled.

As their names were called out they stepped on to the starting line. Rainbow Striker have a light blueish purple coat with yellowish green eyes and a mane and tail similar to Rainbow Dash's. His Cutiemark was a rainbow lightning bolt hitting the ground.

"Alright! You go big brother!", Rainbow Dash cheered.

"That's your brother?", Danny asked.

"Yep! He has helped me reach my dreams when I was a filly, which was going to the summer flight camp in Cloudsdale!", Rainbow Dash said and screamed in delight.

"Dashie?", Rainbow Striker asked and saw his sister in the audience.

The horn blew and the racers took off leaving brush trails behind them.

"Come on Striker! You can do it!", Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Striker flew through the lane at good speeds. Blossomforth passes Striker with a grin. Striker groaned and started speeding up.

Soon Derpy crashed into Rainbow Dash.

"Derpy! Be careful!", Rainbow Dash said.

"Sorry, Rainbow Dash...", Derpy said and started to race again.

Jack was cheering for Derpy with a foam finger and throwing food at Blossomforth.

"JACK!", Maddie said slapping him.

"Sorry... Can I have a cookie?", Jack said.

Maddie sighed and tossed Jack a cookie.

Soon Blossomforth tired out and slowed down, allowing Rainbow Striker and Derpy to pass. Striker and Derpy were neck in neck. Jack and Rainbow Dash were getting anxious to see which will pass the line first.

"The winner is RAINBOW STRIKER!", The pegasus announcer shouted.

"Oh yeah! You go big brother!", Rainbow Dash said.

"Aaaawwwww!", Jack said pouting.

* * *

After the games the Mane Six and the Fentons were walking through the fair.

"Who want's a Flugelhorn?"

"I want a Flugelhorn!", Jack and Pinkie shouted running of to get one.

The two come back blowing on them. Rainbow Dash covers her ears.

"I'm sure Mr. Fenton is Pinkie's lost twin.", Apple Jack said.

"I'm back!", A voice said.

Everyone and pony looks down to see Charlie with a small pink bunny back pack..


	6. Let the Games Begin Part 2

**Binas: **Murphy's law hates me. Hopefully I can survive. I'm tired, got a headache, and a cold so my editing maybe be bad. Please bare with us. I blame the weather and Murphy! :(

**Phantom Fan 21:** Time for a little family bonding before the main emery appears we know you waiting for it. And I'm writing the next chapter until Binas feels better.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin Part 2

* * *

.

* * *

After Jack got a few laughs from Charlie's backpack, Rainbow Dash went to find her brother and Danny tag along tell Rainbow Dash a way he what to get back at his Dad what he be doing to him all day.

Soon the ran into Rainbow Striker.

"Rainbow Striker!", Rainbow Dash yelled and hug her brother.

"Hey Rainbow Dash good to see you.", Striker said hugging her back.

"First Apple Jack's family, then Twilight Brother and now Rainbow Dash's Brother, Is it family day today?", Danny said.

"Dashie, who or what is that?", Striker ask her sister.

"This is one of my best friend, Danny Phantom the fastest non-pony flyer you'll ever see.", Rainbow Dash said proudly.

Danny shook his head and shaked his hoof.

"Nice to met you, you might have heard a little about me from Princess Celestia.", Danny said.

"I'm surprise you know the Princess.", He said drawing his hoof.

"Well Danny did save Equestria twice.", Candace said walking up to them.

"Hey Candace what brings you here?", Danny asked in surprise.

"I'm surprised to see that you two didn't join the Pony games.", She said.

Rainbow Dash jump in surprise and Shouted, "What!?"

"Are you sure?", Danny ask, "I check the rules, Rainbow Dash is too young and I'm not a pony."

"I sure I can take of that.", Candace said.

"This is awesome!", Rainbow Dash shouted.

"I hope parents will take this well.", Danny said.

"I'll take to them as well.", Cadance said and took leave.

"This one weird day." Striker said with wide eyes.

"You have no Idea." Danny said in agreement.

* * *

"Welcome to Tag Team Mile Race!", The Pegasus announcer said.

The crowed cheer as the some stomp as their way of clapping.

"We have twist this time, Princess Candace has aloud two new racers to the race, Please welcome the Fastest Flyer in Equestria, Rainbow Dash!"

The Mane Six shouted in surprise, "WHAT?!"

"I'm getting this for Danny.", Jazz said then look for him, "Where is Danny anyway?"

Rainbow Dash flew out waving to the crowed.

"And Please welcome her partner the savior of Equestria twice the first non-pony, Danny Phantom!", The Pegasus announcer said.

This time the Fentons carried out in surprise, "WHAT?!"

Danny flew out as well waving to the crowed surprise some Pegasi as well.

Danny landed next to Rainbow Dash and did their Hand-Hoof shake.

"Punch, Punch, Kick, Kick, We Deliver Big Hits!", They shouted showing their spirit.

The crowed cheer as Rainbow Dash got in the starting line and Danny walk over to the side.

"Just a second there ever pony!", The Pegasus announcer said, "I just got the word that Princess Celestia has arrived! Please welcome her to the Pony Games!"

The Crowed cheer and bow at the sight of Celestia.

Both Pinkie Pie and Jack blew their Flugelhorn and everyone and pony cover there ears.

"Jack will you and Pinkie please put those away before you burst everyone's and pony's eardrums.", Maddie said uncover her ears.

Jack and Pinkie did what they were told sadly whining.

"Thank you and here a cookie you two.", Maddie said.

Maddie then handed Pinkie and Jack a cookie and they both ate it in a second.

Rainbow Dash ready her self as the other Pegasus tease Danny that he was doing to eat ground because he was using magic to fly.

Danny ignore them and shouted, "Good Luck RD!"

Rainbow Dash nodded and they were off.

The Mane Six and the Fenton's cheer as Rainbow Dash took the lean.

"You're the fastest flyer in Equestria, Huh?" One Pegasus ask her catching up.

Rainbow just nods and look forward.

Well you're about to lose it!" He shouted and bust pass her.

Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes and was ready to show a new trick she learn from Danny.

She bust back up to him and said, "Is that the fast you can go? Please I can beat you in my sleep."

Then flew under him and started to run with her wings flapping.

On the side lines Danny smile.

He and Rainbow Dash was practice that move for weeks before he return home for a break.

Rainbow Dash unable to use it fully with out Danny help but she started to pull off the new Phantom-Rainbow Wave.

Danny was the one to name it.

They did it by mistake and started to use it as their team trademark move.

So an Rainbow blur came from her and she jump back into the air.

With extra speed, Rainbow Dash left the other racers in the dust.

"WOW! What a new move! I never seen Rainbow Dash pull off a ground stunt before.", The Pegasus announcer said in awe.

Danny got in his spot and waited for Rainbow Dash.

The speed she had was fast but not as fast enough to pull off her Sonic Rainboom, but she tag Danny ending the first half of the race.

Danny waited until the other racers got close before taking off. One pony kept up with him.

He saw it was leaving an lighting bolt trail behind her.

"You must be Lighting Dust?", Danny ask remembering what he heard.

"That me and you are?", Lighting Dust ask.

"Danny Phantom the first Non-Pony flyer and best friend of Rainbow Dash.", He said smirking.

"Nice to met you, see you at the finish line!", Lighting said and left Danny in her dust.

"Guess that's way they call you Lighting Dust.", Danny said cockily and like Rainbow Dash he landed and started running.

Jazz look up in surprise.

"Is Danny going to do the same thing as Rainbow Dash did?", She ask.

Twilight look and saw the black and white blur he left behind.

"I think so, but what is it?", She asked.

The others shrug and went back to watching the race.

After Danny pick a lot of speed, he flew back in the air and pass Lighting Dust and cross the finish line still smirking.

Rainbow Dash flew up to him and the both high five.

(High hoof in Rainbow Dash's case.)

The crowed cheer wildly before Candace and Celestia walk up to them.

"That was the move I ever see you two pull off.", Candace said.

"Yes what was it?", Celestia ask.

"That was just a taste of our new Phantom-Rainbow Wave.", Rainbow Dash said just waving it off.

"Alone they're make us fast, but together they make us almost unstoppable racers.", Danny added crossing his arms and closing his eyes, show he was proud of the new move they did.

"Phantom-Rainbow Wave?", Candace ask, "Sound right with two as a team."

Celestia nod before Lighting Dust walk up to them.

"Nice race Danny and good to see you again Rainbow Dash.", She said.

"Lease you weren't reckless this time.", Danny said back.

"Guess you heard about that." Lighting Dust smile sheepishly still remembering that day.

"He heard about alright. said another Pegasus as she walk up.

"Spitfire MA'AM!", The three said in unison and line up.

"I have said Danny I never saw a non-pony fly like that.", Spitfire said as her partner Soarin walk up.

"And to think Rainbow Dash and Danny just beat two Wonderbolts in the race.", He said.

"YOU WERE IN THE RACE?!", Danny and Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Yes we were.", Spitfire said, "And I hope you two keep it up and I might just make you two members of the Wonderbolts."

Rainbow Dash looked in shock and Danny nearly fell over.

"Us...", Rainbow Dash started.

"As Wonderbolts?", Danny finished.

Spitfire nods and Danny quickly grabs Rainbow Dash before she can jump for joy and try to show off more tricks they have but the were still not ready to be show yet.

"We'll try, if I'm not busy with school or ghost hunting, I can be the first non-pony Wonderbolt.", Danny said nodding.

"Same here, only without ghost hunting, which by the way still sounds cool, and the school part.", Rainbow Dash added.

"I'm proud of you little sister.", Rainbow Striker said walking up to them.

"Thanks Striker.", Rainbow Dash said and hug her brother.

Danny smile before his Dad grab him from behind.

"Nice racing there Son!", Jack cheered.

After Danny pull him self out of his father hug his mom give him one but looser then Jack's.

"I'm proud of you sweetie.", She said.

"Yeah! Tucker and Sam are going to be surprise to see you racing in the pony games.", Jazz said smiling.

"That was so cool!", Charlie shouted.

"I take it this is your family?", Spitfire asked.

"Yep! This is my Dad, my Mom, my older Sister Jazz, and my new little brother Charlie.", Danny said.

"Nice to met of you family.", Spitfire said before a blue wisp came of Danny mouth.

"Ah great! And Just went I was having fun.", Danny groaned.

Rainbow Dash turned to him and knew the face Danny had.

"Ghost?", She asked.

"Ghost.", Danny confirmed and the Mane Six and the Fentons really them self.

"Best we leave this to you Danny.", Celestia said.

Danny nods and the princesses took their leave.

Spitfire stood next to Danny ready to help.

After all she own him one. Soarin' and Rainbow Striker was confuse but stood by their side as yell.

"Mom, Dad.", he said causing his parents to turn to him, "Take Jazz and Charlie some where safe."

"What?" Jazz ask.

Charlie just look surprise but not at Danny.

"Who ever it is I got a feeling you will just get in the way and Charlie doesn't have much control over his powers yet." Danny said.

Danny looks for the ghost, with Rainbow Dash helping him.

"Any clue who it is?", Twilight asked readying her horn.

"Don't know, it new.", Danny said getting a little worried.

Hearing that made Jazz change her mind and the Fentons left.

Danny ghost sense went out again but this time disappear in front him.

"It's right on top of us!", Danny yelled knowing what happen last time it disappear in front of him.

The Mane Six and Danny jump out of the way as an red Ecto-Blast hit the ground.

They look up to see an ghost cover in an cloak with red eyes and sharp claws.

Danny eyes widen went he saw the claws.

"You! You're the one that attack me at school!", Danny shouted ready to fight.

"Good to see again Danny Phantom and you too Twilight.", it said with an evil grin.

Twilight eyes widen when she hear the voice.

"_King Sombra?!_" She asked in pure shock with ears flopping over and wide eyes.


	7. The Evil King Return

**Binas:** Things are being shaken up a bit. And still don't feel so good. Please excuse any bad editing. Common Colds and whacky weather don't mix...

**Phantom Fan 21:** Here the next chapter and I hope Binas is feeling better.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Evil King Return

* * *

.

* * *

"King Sombra?!", Danny shouted, "The king that once ruled the Crystal Empire?"

"That's him.", Rarity said getting ready to fight.

"But I thought you said he was an unicorn?" Danny ask.

"I was until the crystal heart destroyed my body and now I have been reborn into this new ghostly body and I have to say I find it quiet useful.", King Sombra said.

"Pff! Even if you got a new tooth!", Rainbow Dash said, "Your still going down!"

"Hold Rainbow.", Danny said stopping her, "Why did you attack me at school?"

"I heard many things about you Ghost-boy, the most I heard about the time you beaten a Ghost King.", King Sombra said.

"Great, another ghost that wants to see if the savoir of Ghost Zone go down in fight." Danny groaned.

From the frequent ghost fighting, sheer will power, and help from the Ecto-skeleton he was wearing at the time was the only reason he managed to defeat Pariah Dark in the first place.

"Our last meting did not go so well because I thought you'd be ready to fight but now I see you hold back at the sight of the weaklings you call friends." He sneered.

"MY FRIENDS ARE NOT WEAKLINGS!", Danny yelled releasing his Ghostly Wail on King Sombra.

King Sombra was throw back a blow but got hit and fell into the stands close by before Danny stopped.

"What was that?", Rainbow Striker asked rubbing his ears.

"It was pretty loud.", Soarin' agreed.

"That's Danny's strongest attack, the Ghostly Wail.", Rainbow Dash answered.

"Long story but I know he's not down yet.", Danny told them and got ready to fight again.

So did everypony else as King Sombra picked himself up.

"Hm, impressive power.", King Sombra said, "But it takes a lot more then that to stop me."

Then he charged.

"Split up!", Danny shouted and the group jumped away.

Twilight and Rarity use their horns and shot two beams at him. King Sombra swap them away, but was bucked by Apple Jack and Fluttershy from behind. Pinkie and Soarin' both threw...Pies? Spitfire and Rainbow Striker know him into the air where Danny and Rainbow Dash was ready with a new team move. They both dive and slam Sombra in the back, making him hit the ground before Danny threw him back up. He stopped himself only to get attacked by Rainbow Dash. She threw all the hoof Punches and hoof Kicks she can and Danny join in. They did it so fast every other Ponies had trouble telling who made what hit before they knocked him back onto the ground.

"You know flying tricks aren't the only thing me and Rainbow Dash can do.", Danny said with a smirk.

"Yeah! Give up already King Dork, you're out numbered.", Rainbow Dash added.

King Sombra stood back up and cracked his neck.

"Hm, you're right about the out numbered part, but don't worry we fight again so in the mean time enjoy my gift.", He said before he slammed his hands on the ground and call up dark crystal unicorns.

"He never done that before.", Twilight said in awe with her ears flopping down.

"Everypony be on guard!", Danny yelled before the Dark Crystal Unicorns attack.

The group attack the Dark Crystal Unicorns and a small out war happen. Luckily the Danny and his friends stay in group of two.

Danny and Rainbow Dash had to land to help their friends before they use their Phantom-Rainbow Wave again.

This time the two blurs mix and made a bow shock in front of them. With both together a loud Sonic Boom was heard and the Dark Crystal Unicorns were blow away but Danny and Rainbow Dash split and begin to attack them.

"That's their Phantom-Rainbow Wave when they use it together?", Spitfire asked seeing so much speed.

Rainbow Striker just couldn't believe it. As his little sister really got that fast. The others were speechless. King Sombra was also surprise.

_'What speed and power!_,' King Sombra thought, _'Those two are going to be trouble if I don't find a weakness in the ghost-boy body.'_

_'Danny and Rainbow Dash are use their speed together almost like the been doing it for years, but we met Danny months ago.' _Twilight thought as they watch one by one the Dark Crystal Unicorns were destroy by their team move.

In Ten Seconds Flat the Dark Crystal Ponies were gone and Danny and Rainbow Dash stop and fell to the ground trying to catch their breath.

"Amazing!", King Sombra said, "Now that why you defeat the Ghost King and on how well you can team up with those weaklings ponies."

Danny snap his head up and shouted, "THEY'RE NOT WEAKLINGS!" and charged at him yet again.

King Sombra dodged his attacks with ease before hitting Danny from behind. Danny gasp as his breath left him and fell to the ground, turning back into his human half. King Sombra ready a Ecto-Blast but was hit away by Twilight's Magic. He turned and saw them getting ready to attack again.

"Hm, looks like I have to destroy your friends once I have the Crystal heart.", He said to them.

"Not going to happen Sugar Cube!", Apple Jack said angrily.

"You'll pay for what you did to Danny!", Rainbow Dash yelled seeing Danny wasn't moving.

"Yes Danny did noting to you and you attack him.", Fluttershy added with anger show in her eyes.

Fluttershy gave **_The Stare_** to King Sombra.

"AHAHAHA! Maybe so but can he beat a King that is already dead? I think not.", Sombra laughed.

"OH IT IS ON!", Rarity shouted and shot her magic.

King Sombra just swap it away and said, "You're all too weak to fight me in this form, but since I'm a King I'll let you get stronger. You have one week to train and try to beat me before I find the Crystal Heart."

King Sombra turned back to Danny and saw the Star Pendent.

_'What?! The Star_ _Pendent?, _he thought in surprise, _'Starswirl the Bearded's Star Pendent?!'_

He quickly looked away and flew off with a new plan in his mind. After he disappear Rainbow Dash ran up to Danny to check on him. Fluttershy was angry that King Sombra disappeared as if he was never there and kneed to Danny.

"He is still breathing.", She said and the others sign in relive.

"Let's get him to Princess Celestia.", Twilight said as Apple Jack picked him up.

* * *

"So that's what happened.", Twilight finished telling Celestia and Candace.

"I can't believe he's back.", Candace said worried.

Shining Armor wrapped his hoof around her warmly.

"Are you sure king Sombra is back?" Celestia asked.

Twilight nods and turned back to Danny.

He was still knocked out and both Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy was standing over him.

"When I get my hands on the ghost who did this, it's going to wish that it never messed with Jack Fenton's son!" Jack shouted full with rage, "I will rip it apart molecule by molecule!"

Maddie was mad to but the way the ghost hit Danny confuse her, why didn't it finish Danny off? The others knew they wouldn't make it in time, so why did he hold back?

Pinkie was trying all types of wake up jokes and gags she could but had to stop because Rainbow Dash was getting annoyed. Fluttershy did what she did best and care for Danny make sure is was fine. Charlie then hiccuped and a blue wisp appeared out of his mouth.

"Worry not it's just an old friend.", Clockwork said as he appeared.

"Nice to see you again Clockwork.", Celestia said as she turned to him.

"Same to you Celestia.", Clockwork said then turned to the Mane Six, "I afraid a week training will not be enough for you all."

"It won't?", Twilight asked.

"Yes however I'm going to help you by taking you into a training room I made myself.", Clockwork answered shifting into his baby form.

Clockwork turned to where Rainbow Dash and Danny was.

"Also because of the bond between Danny and Rainbow Dash, they need to learn how to use it and no ghost will be able to train them for it.", He said.

"Where is this Training Room?", Maddie asked hearing all about Clockwork from Danny.

"It's back at my lair and I'm only taking Danny, the Mane Six and the two Wonderbolts." Clockwork answered.

Jack was about to say that his son was not going into the Ghost Zone without one of them before Jazz handed Danny to Clockwork.

"Hope he wakes up in time.", She said.

Clockwork smiles and said, "In time Jasmine, in time."

Then the Mane Six and the Wonderbolts walked up to him.

Turning back to Celestia, Clockwork said, "Ready yourself as well Princess, You'll be needed in this fight." and disappeared with the group.

"Think we can trust that ghost?", Jack asked not believing Clockwork one bit.

Celestia was the one who answer, "He's a very good friend of mind and your son, so I think it best you return to your world in case we are sent there once again and trying to keep everypony from pancaking if any are there."

Celestia walked away to warn Equestria about King Sombra's dangerous return.

* * *

Once at Clockwork's lair, Spitfire asked, "Where in Equestria are we?"

"We not in Equestria any more Ma'am.", Rainbow Dash said, "We're in the Ghost Zone the home of all Ghost expect Danny."

Spitfire was surprised to see Rainbow Dash in a serious attitude instead of her usually brash, lazy, and mischievous attitude. She heard all kind of things about Rainbow Dash but never see her like this.

So they reach a door with a girl that look like Danny's ghost form by it.

"Dani!", Twilight said glad to see a friend.

"What there's a girl Danny?", Soarin' asked with jaw wide open, "Don't make goo goo eyes..."

"Her name is Dani, with an I.", Rainbow Dash said, still looking at Danny.

Clockwork turn and said, "Now chose your partners, the room will take two at a time and I haven't got the time to finish the second one yet."

"I'll go with Twilight.", Rarity said.

"I'll take Fluttershy.", Dani spoke up before anypony can take her.

Clockwork nods at this.

"Guess I'll take Pinkie Pie as long as she forces on the Training.", Apple Jack said.

"Me and Soarin' will stick together unless Rainbow Dash wants to go with one of us." Spitfire said looking at Rainbow Dash.

Normally Rainbow would jump at the chance to train some more with the two Wonderbolts but she shook her head.

"No, I go with Danny we need to learn that power we have.", She said surprising everypony and one but Clockwork.

"Fair enough.", Clockwork said, then turn to them all.

"This room has everything you need to train in and Fluttershy please stay away from that Thermos.", He said the last part to Fluttershy who was looking at an beat up Fenton Thermos.

"Why? Who's in there?" Fluttershy asked timidly.

The thermos went up into the air and another dent formed.

"**DARN IT!**", a venomous voice from the thermos shouted, "**CLOCKWORK! GET ME OUT OF THIS STUPID, EMBARRASSING, DRATTED THERMOS RIGHT NOW!**"

Clockwork picked up the thermos and bashed it on the table a couple of times to shut the ghost up.

"**STOP IT! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO BE DESTROYED!**"

Fluttershy hid behind Dani.

"Danny's fear that will scare you for life and scar you as well. Plus destroy the Earth and the Ghost Zone, and might destroy Equestria if he finds out your home exists.", Clockwork said causing the rest of the Mane Six to gasp.

Fluttershy shrieked zipping further away from the thermos. The ghost in the thermos laughs at Fluttershy's shriek. Clockwork picked up the thermos and hit it on the table again.

"**Okay, I will shut up...**"

"Any way, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity please step through the door and be ready.", Clockwork said turning to them.

"Why?", Twilight ask.

"Once this door is close, it wouldn't open until an day as past in here.", Clockwork explain.

The two Unicorns look at each other then walk through the door and Clockwork close it.

"Now to see about Danny", he said as he floated up to him.

* * *

Twilight and Rarity gasp at the sight of the Training Room. It look like a small house with everything they need and outside was a hold lot of noting but white space.

"We have to train here?", Rarity said in surprise.

"Looks like it.", Twilight said then shook herself, "Let get started."

* * *

"Clockwork?", Fluttershy ask.

"Yes?", he answer.

"Do you think a day of training will be enough for all of us?", She wonder.

Clockwork turn to her and said, "The room I made is special Fluttershy. What will be a day here will be an year in that room."

"What?!", everypony shouted.

"Don't worry it slow the grown rate so you all will be the same age as you enter.", he said.

"So well be training for a year in there?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes.", Clockwork answered.

"Awesome!", Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Just don't get too full of yourself. I have seen what has happened when you do.", Clockwork said with a smile.


	8. Training and Wake up Calls

**Binas:** Back with some more! Now there maybe a small running gag involving a certain thermos but no he won't be a threat in here. Hey maybe if you guys fave and follow this story enough, we might, if me and Phantom Fan 21 agree on it, make a one shot that will be a branch off of this trilogy. If it happens, your going to be in for a shocker... And I really do mean it... But the closest to Dark Dan you will get here is the running gags he is in.

**Phantom Fan 21:** Twilight and Rarity training may be short but the reason for it is becuase I really want to do Danny and Rainbow Dash but we need to get the other out of the way first. Up next in the training room, Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie! Let's just hope Pinkie acutely trains with Apple Jack.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 8: Training and Wake up Calls

* * *

.

* * *

Celestia is standing in front of several reporters and ponies from all corners of Equestria. Some human reporters with their equipment are there too.

"I'm afraid I have some very bad news. King Sombra has returned.", Celestia said.

The ponies gasped in shock. Celestia explained everything that Twilight has told her.

The ponies and people were terrified at the news. Well for the people half were glad that is.

* * *

_With Twilight and Rarity..._

"Okay Rarity, let's try that spell one more time...", Twilight said then cringed, "Ooo... I think you've had enough practice with that spell."

Rarity had been learning several high level attack and defense spells and wasn't doing so well. Rarity fell over and caught her breath.

"Did I do it better this time?", Rarity asked.

"A lot better.", Twilight said showing her tail and mane which was now singed.

"We will have to fix your mane and tail you know.", Rarity said.

"Okay. You deserve a break since you worked really hard.", Twilight said.

* * *

_With Pinkie with the thermos..._

"So your the guy Danny was talking about months ago! I had no idea you were so tiny!", Pinkie said in a hyper tone to the ghost who was still in the thermos, "So what's your name. I forgot. Oh wait let me guess! Mr. Hot Head! Mr. Fire Head! Mr. Meanie! Mr.-"

"**SHUT UP! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK WITH YOU TALKING SO MUCH! HOW CAN MY YOUNGER SELF HANDLE YOU?! AND MY NAME IS DAN!**"

"Okie dokie lokie!", Pinkie said cheerfully as she hopped around the thermos, "Oh I just got and idea!"

Pinkie pulled out of thin air her one pony band set that contained ten different instruments. Pinkie started playing loudly as she marched in a circle. Dan inside the thermos was wishing that the thermos was sound proof.

Clockwork came in a chuckled at the sight of Pinkie torturing Dark Dan with music. Soon a few ghost Parasprites entered and hopped behind her. At least Ghost Parasprites were well behaved compared to their living counter parts.

"Pinkie. It's almost your turn with Apple Jack.", Clockwork said.

"Okie dokie lokie!", Pinkie said, "See you later Dan-Dan!"

"**WHAT?! MY NAME'S NOT DAN-DAN!**", Dan screamed.

Clockwork once more banged the thermos.

"**I will shut up... for now...**"

"So we have a year in there but a day will pass out here?", Spitfire asked to make sure she got it right.

"That is correct Spitfire.", Clockwork said as he floated up to them with Pinkie Pie.

"Never knew taking to Dan-Dan will be so much fun!", Pinkie said hopping around hearing Dan screaming in the background.

Spitfire's ears fell over when she heard some of the things Dan shouted.

"Watch your language Dan!", Clockwork shouted at Dan and turned back to Pinkie, "Yes but Pinkie please remember..."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know don't open it. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!", Pinkie said showing she got it the first time. Or did she?

Apple Jack turned to where Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Dani who were still standing over Danny.

"When do you think Danny going to wake up?", She asked the timeless ghost.

"Hard to tell.", Clockwork answers thinking about it.

"I'm kind of worry about our home.", Fluttershy said.

"Don't worry.", Clockwork said, "I have seen that King Sombra was true to his word and is waiting for all of you."

Then the door starting to open.

"They're finish.", Clockwork said.

Twilight and Rarity step out of the Training Room and walk up to their friends. Both of their fur coats were a mess but surprise enough Rarity did not whine. She beamed in success instead.

"How'd it go?", Rainbow Dash asked looking at them.

"Ran into problems here and there but now me and Rarity have stronger magic then before.", Twilight said.

"Yes me and Twilight even made an new spell together.", Rarity added.

"Good to hear, now I have something waiting for you two in the back.", Clockwork said before turning to Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie.

"You two go head inside and make sure you close the door.", he said before leaning Twilight and Rarity away.

Apple Jack and Pinkie walk inside and got the same reaction as Twilight and Rarity.


	9. Danny awakens

**Binas: **More Dan humor and Pinkie being random.

**Phantom Fan 21: **Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie turn now hope it go's well, more likely not.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 9: Danny awakens

* * *

.

* * *

"I can't believe he made a spa for us.", Rarity said now that her fur coat was clean along with Twilight's.

Twilight nods and turn to see Rainbow Dash still by Danny's side.

"Rainbow are you going to be by him until he wakes up?", Twilight asked her Pegasus friend.

Rainbow Dash says nothing and stayed at Danny side.

Twilight sighed and turned to the others.

"What's it like in there Twilight?" Fluttershy asked meekly.

"Well It just a small house with every thing we need and out side is just a big white mass over noting!", Twilight said.

"I'm sure Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie will get it as well.", Rarity said to her friends with surprise looks on their faces.

Rainbow Dash just went back to keep an eye on Danny.

"What with Rainbow Dash?", Dani ask.

"Clockwork told us that she and Danny have a strong friendship and need to learn use the power of the friendship they made.", Twilight answered.

"What's the power?", Dani asked.

"I have no idea." Twilight said.

Danny groaned but still did not wake up.

Dan made the thermos slam into a wall and shouted off words the ponies should NOT hear. Fluttershy glared at the thermos.

"Such language!", Fluttershy said.

"He close to waking up.", Clockwork said with smile that turned into a frown when he faced the thermos, "Do I need to wash that mouth of your's?"

"**You can wash my backside!**", Dan spat from the thermos.

Rainbow Dash smiled the first time they came into Clockwork liar.

"I'm glad to see you smile Rainbow Dash.", Spitfire said to her.

Rainbow Dash didn't look at her but kept her eyes on Danny. She can felt their bond growing stronger with her hopes rising. She knew the blow to the back of the neck could kill Danny no matter what form he was in. He did tell them that if one half dies, so does the other half.

Clockwork smiles, '_If they can use that power of their bond that can not only beat King Sombra but also show that there ever I chance of friends being made no matter how far way they are._'

"Don't worry Rainbow Dash, that blow to his neck did noting to him but knock him out.", Clockwork said.

"A blow to neck?!", Twilight ask, "Danny should be dead right now!"

"**And I want him dead!**", Dan shouted to have the thermos shaked again by Clockwork, "**I will shut up again... For now...**"

"No Twilight.", Rainbow Dash said, "King Sombra wanted to finish Danny himself, but because we were there he was unable to."

Dan made the thermos fall over but Clockwork straightened it as he shook his head.

Rainbow looked back at Danny wanted him wake up already.

"I take Danny told you about what happen if one half dies so does the other?", Clockwork asked.

Rainbow Dash nods and the others gasp again. Dan laughs evily from the thermos. All the ponies glare at the thermos. Dan had some issues...

"Looks like Dan-Dan has so many issues that he needs more tissues!", a Pinkie hologram said and blew her nose with a tissue to make a point.

"**MY NAME'S NOT DAN-DAN!**"

"Where did she get the tissue from and how did she get a hologram?", Dani asked.

* * *

_With Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie..._

Apple Jack was bucking the tree that appear to make her legs stronger. Surprise enough Pinkie was doing it too.

_'Guess Clockwork made this room Pinkie Poof, because I haven't see any of Pinkie crazy trackmens.' _Apple Jack thought before she knock the tree over with one strong buck.

_'Whoa Nilly! Big Mac and Granny Smith are going surprise on how strong I be come next we buck apples.' _Apple Jack thought again.

"Way ago Apple Jack!", Pinkie cried, "You can buck a Changeling maybe a house to the moon or higher with that buck!"

"Thanks Pinkie and are you doing your training?", Apple Jack asked.

"Of course I am silly." Pinkie said happily, "I may not have my party cannon but I still know how to fight like the rest of you. In fact I did bring my portable party cart!"

Then Pinkie buck the next net to her and like Apple Jack knock it over. She then grabbed her portable party cart out of thin air and set it off. Cake batter flew out of the canon and splattered on everything and everypony. Confetti flew out of the oven.

"Oopsie... I put the cake batter in the confetti canons and the confetti in the oven again!", Pinkie said smiling then stepped out of the batter and ate it whole.

"Good thing we all in here for a day out there." Apple Jack said looking at the clock above the door.

* * *

After what feels like something hit him with the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle more than ten times, Danny open his eyes and see he in Clockwork liar. He sat up before a Rainbow blur grabbed him.

"Danny you're awake!", Rainbow Dash shouted.

Danny hugged her back and ask, "What's going on?"

Twilight walked up to him and explained everything to him. After she finish Danny nods in agreement.

He turned to Fluttershy who was trying to stay far away from the thermos she was looking at. Danny walk up to her and put a hand on her mane.

Fluttershy turn and shouted, "DANNY!", and jumped on him.

"Good to see you too Fluttershy.", Danny said laughing.

Then the thermos jumped and Danny heard Dan's voice but couldn't make out what he saying.

"Fluttershy still has not seen what he truly looks like but she does know what he can do.", Clockwork said as he floated up to Danny.

"I really don't what her to know but...", Danny said looking at her.

"You're afraid some one else will?", Clockwork finished for him.

Danny nods before an loud voice shouting, "_CLOCKWORK!_"

"So now they chose to come.", Clockwork said turning to his visitors.

Danny walk up with him and the rest of the Mane Six and the two Wonderbolts look at the two new ghosts.

"Who are they?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"They are the Observers.", Danny said, "They kind of Clockwork bosses, but he knows everything and guesses the future, they think they know it."

"Why?", Fluttershy ask and Danny sighed.

"I'm only telling you apart of this Fluttershy, but they once order Clockwork to destroy me so I wouldn't become evil in the future.", Danny said casing the ponies to gasp.

"I'd like to show those two jerks what happens if somepony or one tries to kill my friend.", Rainbow Dash said angrily.

Rainbow Dash got into a boxing stance.

"You and me both Rainbow Dash.", Spitfire agreed.

"Don't worry Clockwork's got this.", Danny said with an smirk.

"You know you're breaking the rules.", One Observer said.

"And you know what happen last time you broke the rules.", The other added.

"I know but this time I need to break them.", Clockwork said turning from them.

"Why Clockwork?", One asked.

"Why do you need to break the rules this time?", The other asked.

"King Sombra is far to strong for Danny and his friends to take on, so I having them use the Training Room to get stronger." Clockwork said waiting for them to bust out angrily.

And they did.

"Clockwork you know that room is forbidden to all ghost and creatures.", They shouted.

"If it forbidden then way did you let Clockwork build it?", Danny ask as he step up to them.

"Phantom...", The Observers growled under their breaths.

"It's Danny and you guys really think Clockwork is just playing by his own rules? You did tell him that he had to watch over me.", he reminded them.

"Yes...", They started to say before Rainbow Dash cut in.

"So he doing his job the way he needed to do and stay out of it!", She shouted and the rest of them stand next to Clockwork.

The Observers back away from Rainbow Dash, who was right in their... eyes.

"I believe ever thing is fine here.", Clockwork said, "Now please do what you do the best..."

"...and Observe the door." Everyone and Pony said.

Seeing they were out numbered they left. They hear Dan yawn in the thermos.

"**Boring! I want something to kill for pleasure already!**", Dan yelled.

"WILL YA SHUT UP ALREADY?!", Rainbow Dash yelled at Dan the growled.

"Apple Jack and Pinkie are almost done.", Clockwork said.

He turned to Dani and Fluttershy.

"It's your turn next.", he said.

Dani nods but Fluttershy shakes a little.

"Fluttershy you need to train if you need to fight and I heard that you stood up for me while Sombra knocked me out.", Danny said smiling.

Fluttershy nods and the door opens.

Apple Jack and Pinkie stepped out.

"Well howdy there AJ and Pinkie.", Danny said.

"Danny your awake!", Pinkie said hugging him.

Danny breath was now out of him when Pinkie hugged him.

"Pinkie I'm not as strong as you right now.", Danny said trying to get a breath and Pinkie let go.

"Oppies", Pinkie said.

"Glad to see you awake Sugar cube.", Apple Jack said walking up to him.

Danny got a good look at them and saw Apple Jack mane and tail was a mess and her fur coat was covered in a bit of tree sap.

Pinkie on the other hand didn't look too bad only her fur coat was a mess.

"May I take them to the spa you have Clockwork?", Rarity ask.

"Yes but it only allows two ponies and people at a time.", Clockwork answer knowing that Rarity wants to take it again.

Rarity whined a little but understood what Clockwork said and took them to the spa.

"You have a Spa?", Danny asked.

"Yes and don't worry, Rarity will not give you any more girly spa treatments.", Clockwork said.

Danny sighs still remembering that day.

"Rarity took you to a spa?", Dani asked.

"Don't even think about it!" Danny warned her.

Dani pouted and she and Fluttershy walk in the Training Room.

"**Is younger me getting soft? PATHETIC!**", Dan sneered.

"Will you shut up?!", Everypony and one screamed at Dan.

"**Fine... I will for now. But I never make any promises...**", Dan said.


	10. Training with Fluttershy

**Binas: **I wonder how Pinkie will handle Dan in this chapter? Oh wait I know but I ain't telling! }:) I even got a torture method on Dan. *Gives a mischievous smile*

**Phantom Fan 21: **Sorry folks but it getting really close to Danny and Rainbow Dash and I have ideas form them and kind on to write this chapter, This is Dani and Fluttershy and then Spitfire and Soarin after that and finally Danny and Rainbow Dash.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 10: Training with Fluttershy.

* * *

.

* * *

Dani was busying throwing punches and kicks while Fluttershy just sat down to watch her.

Dani then noticed that Fluttershy was just watching her and asked, "Fluttershy why aren't you training?"

Fluttershy looked away and said, "I don't really know how to fight and I don't like to either."

Dani landed next to her and said, "You know when Danny first got his powers he wasn't sure what to do with them and was even afraid of them like he is today."

"Really?", Fluttershy asked surprise.

"Yes, remember that thermos with that ghost in it?", Dani asked her.

After Fluttershy nods, Dani said, "That ghost is poof that Danny can hurt some one or pony with his powers and he promise not to became that ghost."

Fluttershy look away thinking about it.

"I never seen the ghost Danny fears, but I can said that King Sombra might be worse then him in a way.", Dani said.

Fluttershy looked back up.

"You need to show that ghost unicorn that you not afraid of him and you will stand to fight for your home.", Dani said smiling, "After all Danny did say you stood up for him after King Sombra knock him out."

Fluttershy smiled back and said, "Alright I'll tr...try."

"Good to hear.", Dani said, "When we're done no pony would ever think that the timid Fluttershy will become a great fighter."

* * *

Back at Amity Park, Shining Armor and Rainbow Striker were doing training themselves.

"We may not be needed in this fight, but it's a good idea to prepared for it.", Shining said as he dodge one of Rainbow Striker's charge attacks.

Then they heard foot steps and saw Jazz walk up to them.

"Oh the hero's sister, what can we do for you?", Shining said bowing to her.

"Just call me Jazz and I wanting to see if you two are hungry.", Jazz said as she set a tray of food down.

Rainbow Striker land next to the food and breath in deeply.

"Smell really good.", He said.

Shining nods after smelling it himself.

"I know we have a week before the fight but how are you two going to help with that?", Jazz asked.

"We don't know but when the time comes we do what ever we can.", Shining said taking a bite out of some bread.

"What about you un... Jazz was it?", Striker asked.

"My parents think I should stay at the house and leave the 'ghosting' to them and Danny, while I can fight ghosts too. Well not with out accidently sucking Danny in the thermos..." Jazz answered sadly then blushed.

"You worry about your brother?", Shining asked knowing how Jazz feels.

"Yeah and I want to help.", Jazz answers.

"Maybe we can train you.", Striker said causing Jazz to look up in surprise.

"You mean it?", Jazz asked.

"Sure, how about it Shining Armor?", Striker asked him.

"Well her brother did save Equestria twice so I don't see why not.", Shining agreed.

Jazz jump up and cheer for herself.

"Don't know if we'll get use to humans however.", Shining added spotting someone digging in his belly button.

Shining and Striker's ears flopped at the sight of one person wearing nothing but a pair of underwear being chased by cop cars. Jazz covered their eyes.

* * *

Danny sat on the floor waiting for Dani and Fluttershy to come out when Spitfire walked up to him.

"How you feeling?", She asked.

"Neck is still a little sore but I fine other wise.", Danny answers before turning to her, "Do you really want me to be a Wonderbolt?"

"I'm sure, you have to spirit of a Wonderbolt and you and Rainbow Dash make a great team, but why did you not take the Lead-pony badge?", Spitfire asked.

"In Amity Park, I'm kind of a hero.", Danny said, "Every one, mostly girls and fan boys, including the GiW who want to 'study' me, chase me while I'm trying to live a normal live."

"Really?", Spitfire asked.

"Yeah, I'm tried of it but I'm the only one who just catches the ghosts and put them back in the Ghost Zone, my parents want to either destroy them or study them.", Danny said looking down.

"Well we know how you feel.", Spitfire said putting a hoof on Danny's shoulder.

Danny looked back up at her.

"We Wonderbolts try to live like normal ponies but we are so well known, that we can't be ourselves so much, even Rainbow Dash can't help to act like a fan.", Spitfire explain.

"Never thought you ponies would have to same problems as me.", Danny said smiling.

Spitfire smiled back.

"**Oh Please, all this mushy talk is making me want to hurl.**", Dan's voice rang out followed by a fake hurl.

"I swear you're worse then Discord!", Danny yelled.

_'Note to self, see if Princess Celestia can reform Dan like with Discord.', _Danny thought putting a hand on his head.

"And do you ever shut up more then two minutes?!", Spitfire yelled.

"**I said I can't make any promise.**", Dan chuckled.

"And you use too.", Danny said not knowing Spitfire looking at him.

"**Please! I gave up my human half an long time ago.**",Dan said rudely.

"Danny what does he mean by that?", Spitfire asked.

Danny sigh and said, "Dan use to be a halfa like me until he lost his friends and family. With nowhere to go, he move in with Vlad, another halfa, and asked to remove his human feelings but instead his ghost half was remove. Without the human half, Dan ghost half went rouge and remove Vlad ghost half and fuse with it, causing Dan Phantom to be born."

"What about the Human half?", Spitfire asked.

"Wasn't told, but I was told some things are better left unsaid.", Danny frowning.

Spitfire gasped and look back at the thermos that held Dan.

"So Dan is you isn't he?", Spitfire asked.

"He's me from another timeline.", Danny answered, "And I know his friends and family are not happy of what he did."

"**Oh Please, like I care what they think!**", Dan growled.

Danny just turned from the thermos and walked away with Spitfire next to him.

"You're still scare of him?", Spitfire decide to ask.

Danny nods and said, "I already promise not to be come him."

"Well we Wonderbolts always look for ways to help, so joining us might help you keep that promise in check.", Spitfire said.

"Thanks Spitfire.", Danny smiled.

"Well I see you two had a nice talk.", Clockwork said as they walk up to him.

Danny look at Pinkie Pie and a thought pop in his mind.

"Hey Pinkie you talked to Dan before when I was still asleep right?", He asked.

"Sure did! He was lots of fun!", Pinkie said hopping around.

"You know all those promises that I make?", He asked again.

"Yes.", Pinkie said.

"Well he broke all of them and even the Pinkie promise I gave you.", Danny said smiling.

The rest of the Mare Six gasped and quickly hid. Pinkie froze in mid air and went wide eyed. She zoomed to the ground with her eyes now a golden color with red in it. Smoke came out of her ears.

"**_He broke a Pinkie PROMISE_!? !?**", Pinkie yelled.

"Eyep. And all the promises I made before turning into that.", Danny said stepping aside for Pinkie.

"**_NO PONY BREAKS A PINKIE PROMISE! ! !_**", Pinkie yelled and charged at the thermos.

Dan screamed when he heard the demonic dual voice Pinkie pulled off. He had no idea a cute pink pony could become a monster like this.

"And remember you Pinkie Promised Clockwork!", Rainbow Dash yelled to remind her.

"You just had to sick Pinkie on him did ya Sugar Cube?", Apple Jack asked still remember that time she broke a Pinkie promise.

"Pinkie looked like she could use some more fun with Dan and I thought it better for Dan to hear her angry side.", Danny said laughing at the sound of Dan yelling and Pinkie shouting and throwing the thermos around.

"You my friend are evil when it comes to pranks.", Rainbow Dash said flying up to him with a mischievous smile.

Danny just smiled and laughed again when Dan yelled at Pinkie to shut up as she explain of why he shouldn't break a Pinkie Promise.

* * *

Dani and Fluttershy were busy trading blows to each other. Fluttershy ducked and uppercut Dani, knocking her away. Dani landed on the ground and stop moving. Fluttershy was getting worry that she hit too hard before Dani laugh.

"Wow Fluttershy you can really pack an punch if you do it.", Dani said standing up.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you.", Fluttershy said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, I'm half ghost remember?", Dani said, "I can take any hit and just brush it off, but I do have my limits."

Fluttershy nods and ready herself again. Dani as took the time to teach Fluttershy how to fight before they fought each other. She was proud that Fluttershy was doing so well and they had one more hour to train.

"Now let see what you can ready do.", Dani said as they charged at each other.

* * *

Danny stood up on a wall hearing Dan screams as Pinkie threw the thermos on the walls and the table. He already made a note not to make Pinkie mad at him.

"Having too much fun watching Pinkie beat your future self?", Twilight asked as she wall up to him.

"Yeah and I already made a note not to make Pinkie angry at me.", Danny said.

"Well after Dani and Fluttershy comes out, it Spitfire and Soarin turn and then you and Rainbow Dash.", Twilight told him.

*_CRASH!_*

"**HELP ME!**", Dan screamed, "**SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME AWAY FROM THE CRAZY PONY!**"

"Oppies forgot how strong I gotten.", Pinkie cried out and turned back to Dan, "**AS FOR YOU, YOU STILL NEED TO LEARN WHY YOU SHOULD NEVER BREAK A PROMISE! IT'S THE FASTEST WAY TO LOSE A FRIEND!**"

"**AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! ! !**"

Danny and Twilight flinched at the noise but laughed it off.

"I think Pinkie got carried away right there.", Danny said still smiling.

"You said it Danny.", Twilight said then turned to Clockwork, "Sorry about that.".

"It's fine, I can fix it in no time.", Clockwork said, "And speaking of time here they are."

The door open and Dani and Fluttershy walked out.

Dani jumpsuit was rip up from the hits she took from Fluttershy but was smiling noting less.

Fluttershy fur coat was an messy like to others, only she was smiling.

"How did it go?", Danny asked.

"Just fine, I turn Fluttershy into a fighter but she still the same.", Dani smiled.

Danny smiled back.

"I'll take you to the spa Clockwork has and get Rarity to come out.", Twilight said.

"Still can't believe...", Dani started to said but Danny cut her off.

"Dani don't make me make you sit out of this fight out.", Danny warned.

"Fine.", Dani pouted and followed Twilight and Fluttershy to the spa.

Spitfire walked up to Danny and asked, "Why would you do that?"

"She trying to make my powers act up on their own and make my pants fall down on me.", Danny said then turn to her.

"Are you and Soarin' really going to train in your outfits?", He asked.

"Yes, and we won't be doing flying tricks either.", Spitfire said.

"Well good luck and maybe you can teach the all Wonderbolts to train as fighters.", Danny said.

"I might do that and thanks.", Spitfire said as she and Soarin' walked through the door and shut it.

*_CRASH!_*

"Oppies!", Pinkie cried out again and Danny just laugh.


	11. Wonderbolt Duo

**Binas:** We are now on the second to last pair to train! I'm gonna have fun with the Dan torture...

**Phantom Fan 21:** Now it for almost time for Danny and Rainbow Dash turn. And you all will love this chapter.

**Both:** We will never own the greatness of both series!

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 11: Wonderbolt Duo

* * *

"Soarin' you did great on the Dizzitron! 9.5 to be exact! You beaten your previous record of 12 seconds!", Spitfire said.

"Yes!", Soarin' shouted, "Now I'm going to go look for some Apple Pie!"

Spitfire shook her head.

"Always hungry during training...", Spitfire said.

* * *

"I want to make up for my bad temper earlier and wanted to make up for it...", Pinkie said.

"**BLEH! Garbage! I'm not the mushy guy!**", Dan gagged in disgust.

"Really! I think you will like it!", Pinkie said.

"**I doubt it. I'm still trying to recover from your tantrum!**", Dan spat.

Pinkie pulls out her turn table out of thin air and starts playing it and started sing.

"_My name is Pinkie Pie,_ _And I am here to say,_ _I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day._

_It doesn't matter now,_ _If you are sad or blue,_ _'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do._"

Dan went wide eyed and covered his ears but could not block the song.

"_'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile,_ _Yes I doIt fills my heart with sunshine all the while,_ _Yes it does,_ _'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile,_ _From these happy friends of mine._

_I like to see you grin,_ _I love to see you beam,_ _The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream,_ _But if you're kind of worriedAnd your face has made a frown,_ _I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down._"

"**STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT YOU STUPID PONY!**", Dan screamed.

The song continued with Dan trying in vain to make it stop. But one thing he learned, you can't stop the Pinkie Pie.

"Are you smiling yet? Are you? Are you?", Pinkie asked.

"**NO! I'M FURIOUS!**", Dan yelled, "**THAT WAS THE WORSE SONG I HAVE EVER HEARD! IT'S MUSHY! AND I DON'T DO MUSHY! MUSHY IS FOR WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU!**"

"It usually makes everypony smile. I got it! Here's one that will help you!", Pinkie said and started singing again.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOO! ! !**_", Dan screamed dramatically.

Danny laughed at Dan's misfortune.

* * *

"Launch!"

Spitfire was launched from the Dizzitron and flew through the air. She landed on the ground.

"So what was the time Soarin'?", Spitfire asked.

"9 seconds! That's wicked!", Soarin' said.

"Next let's run through the track. We might break a wing so we need to give our legs a good run to see how fast we can run.", Spit fire said.

Spitfire and Soarin' dashed on all fours down the race track.

* * *

"_You gotta share,_ _You gotta care,_ _It's the right thing to do,_ _And there'll always be a way,_ _Thro-o-o-o-ugh!_"

"**THAT'S THE SECOND WORSE SONG YOU HAVE SUNG TODAY!**", Dan screamed, "**WHEN I GET OUT OF HER I WILL REMOVE YOUR VOCAL CORDS!**"

"Your welcome!", Pinkie said happily, "Oh I got another one!"

"**NOOOOO! ! !**", Dan screamed, "**SHUT UP ALREADY!**"

"_You reach your right hoof in,_ _You reach your right hoof out,_ _You reach your right hoof in,_ _And you shake it all about,_ _You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout,_ _That's what I'm talking about!_

_You step your left hoof in,_ _You pull it right back out,_ _You step your left hoof in,But you better help him out,_ _You do the Pony Pokey but should find a different route,_ _That's what it's all about!_"

Dan covered his ears again. He was not happy. He was frustrated that Pinkie would not shut up.

"_You kick your back left in,_ _You pull your back left out,_ _You reach your back left in,_ _Just be brave and have no doubt,_ _You do the Pony Pokey feeling like you're gonna pout,_ _That's what I'm singing about!_

_You tilt your head in,_ _You tilt your head out,_ _You tilt your head in,_ _Then you shake it all about,_ _You do the Pony Pokey even though your date's a lout,_ _You're better off without!_

_You stomp your whole self in,_ _You stomp your whole self out,_ _You stomp your whole self in,_ _And you stomp yourself about,_ _You do the Pony Pokey and you give a little shout,_ _That's what I'm talking about_

_You do the Pony Pokey!_ _You do the Pony Pokey!_ _You do the Pony Pokey!_ _And that's what it's all about!_

_Yeah!_"

Dan screamed in desperation for quiet. He shook at the bottom of the thermos. He could _not_ handle the happiness Pinkie Pie radiated.

"Huh... That's a new song! Oh now I remember! Twilight made this song for me for my birthday!", Pinkie said gleefully, "I hope you like Twilight's song. I haven't listened to it yet."

Dan sighed in relief that Pinkie's songs weren't being sung anymore but furious that the songs won't stop.

"_I have to find a way,_ _To make this all okay,_ _I can't believe this small mistake,_ _Could've caused so much heartache..._

_Oh why, oh why?_"

The song was calm and slow. Dan stopped throwing a fit to stop.

"_Losing promise,_ _I don't know what to do,_ _Seeking answers,_ _I fear I won't get through to you..._

_Oh why, oh why?_"

The song just ended like that. Dan was about to do the unthinkable. Cry. Not just any cry, he was touched by the song.

"Huh. Must be a work in progress like this song but it's inaccurate now. I only sing it for fun and how catchy it is.", Pinkie said.

"_She's an evil enchantress,_ _She does evil dances,_ _And if you look deep in her eyes,_ _She'll put you in trances,_ _Then what will she do?_ _She'll mix up an evil brew,_ _Then she'll gobble you up,_ _In a big tasty stew,_ _Soooo... Watch out!_"

Dan banged his head on the wall of the thermos. His ears picked up when he heard his younger self's laughter mixed with the other's, including Clockwork.

"I had no idea Pinkie's singing would break him like that!", Danny said.

"I guess this is all he needed, a little song that explained his mistakes. It's almost time for you and Rainbow Dash to go in.", Clockwork said chuckling a bit.

"**A LITTLE?! SHE SUNG ME WAY MORE THAN THAT! AND THEY WERE HORRIBLE!**", Dan screamed, "**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**"

"Awwwww!", Pinkie pouted, "That wasn't the message of my songs."

Spitfire and Soarin' walked out. They were messier than ever. Soarin' had a few twigs poking out of his mane and tail. Spitfire had a few band-aids. Overall, they looked just like the others did.

"We are going to go hit the spa and get washed up.", Soarin' said, "Maybe some more Apple Pie!"

"You and your stomach.", Spitfire said.

*_CRASH!_*

"Oppies!", Pinkie cried out again and Danny just laugh.


	12. Phantom Rainbow Duo

**Binas:** *Looks side to side as people surround me* Okay... Are you going to praise me or hurt me for doing that torture to Dark Dan?

**Phantom Fan 21:** Danny and Rainbow Dash's turn on the Training. I have a lots of plans for how this goes but I use only a few of them

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 12: Phantom Rainbow Duo

* * *

Danny stepped into the white mass that Twilight told him about and looked at it.

Rainbow Dash's jaw drop in awe.

"Twilight wasn't kidding when she said that this was noting but white mass.", she said.

"Yeah.", Danny said before turning into his ghost form, "Let see if we can find and use that bond."

"Sure thing.", Rainbow Dash agree and the two started training.

* * *

Rarity walked back to her friends now done with the spa once more.

"It not like Ponyville but it really help me relax.", She said with an towel on her mane.

"Now Rarity, I know you like it but we now have to wait for Danny and Rainbow Dash and then we leave.", Twilight said reminder her.

"Don't worry Darling, I'm done until we go home, plus it only be four days.", Rarity said.

"And you all better use theses last few to go over your training.", Clockwork said.

"Why is that Clockwork?", Fluttershy ask.

"If you relax to long King Sombra will kill you because you let you guard down.", Clockwork said surprising the ponies.

"We might need to start training again right now.", Twilight said and everypony nods.

* * *

"_When I was a little filly and the sun was going down..._"

"**PINKIE! I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU FOR THIS!**"

"_The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown..._"

"**I SERIOUSLY MEAN IT WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!**"

"_I'd hide under my pillow, _ _From what I thought I saw, _ _But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way, _ _To deal with fears at all!_"

"**SHE'S WRONG! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO DROWN IN THEM AND LET THEM CONTROL YOU!**"

"_She said: "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall, _ _Learn to face your fears, _ _You'll see that they can't hurt you, _ _Just laugh to make them disappear!"_

_Ha! Ha! Ha!_"

Dan growled.

"_So, giggle at the ghostly,_ _ Guffaw at the grossly, _ _Crack up at the creepy, _ _Whoop it up with the weepy, _ _Chortle at the kooky, _ _Snortle at the spooky!_"

"**I WILL KILL YOU FOR MOCKING ME!**"

"_And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh..._

_Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!_"

* * *

Danny and Rainbow Dash flew through the air trading bows before they spit. Danny huffed as he look at Rainbow Dash. He could feel their bond growing strong as they trained. Then Rainbow Dash charged at him and Danny readied himself. Once again they started trading bows but were going even faster. Soon they were no more but blurs move across the white mass. Then the Rainbow and Black and White blurs smacked into each other so hard that an Sonic Boom was heard. The two backed off, breathing hard.

"Wow that bond must be really strong if we can do that.", Danny said in awe.

"Yeah! It makes us 20% cooler.", Rainbow Dash agreed.

"Well let's keep it up.", Danny said ready himself again.

Rainbow Dash nods and charged once again at Danny.

* * *

Twilight just blocked one of Dani ghost rays as Fluttershy threw Apple Jack across the room.

Spitfire dodged Rarity's magic blast only to be hit by Pinkie from behind.

Soarin' flew Twilight for an surprise attack who jump as Dani flew under her.

The two slam into each other and fell to the ground.

Clockwork smiles as he watch them. Dan kept muttering death threats to Pinkie. Clockwork banged the thermos on the table to make him shut up.

_'You're all doing good,'_ Clockwork thought, _'It's__ only a matter of time before Danny and Rainbow Dash discover the power of their friendship.'_

Twilight countered Rarity's magic beam as Apple Jack buck Pinkie into Soarin' before everypony could stop.

"Is there something wrong?", Clockwork asked.

"It just that we don't feel strong.", Twilight said.

"We feel like we know what we are about to do.", Apple Jack added.

Clockwork nods and said, "Like the bond between Danny and Rainbow Dash, you all discover your own type of powerful bonds, use it to help you."

The group nods and went back to training themselves. Pinkie ran to the thermos.

"I just remembered a song that made my friends feel great!", Pinkie said, "Maybe it could help cheer you up and make us best buddies!"

Dan gagged at that in disgust.

"**Like I said before... I'm not into the mushy stuff that the human half I gave up is into.**", Dan said annoyed.

Pinkie started singing 'Equestria Girls' much to Dan's distaste causing him to spout of more nasty words. Clockwork had to restrain himself from enjoying Dan's punishment.

"Dan, I hope you learn from this experience.", Clockwork said.

"**WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!**", Dan shouted, "**Great... Now I sound like my stupid younger self...**"

* * *

Danny was now teaching Rainbow Dash how to call on energy because she what to learn how to use Ecto-energy. Danny didn't see how Rainbow can do it but admitted Rainbow Dash was doing well on making it happen. Holding on to it though, was hard for her. Danny then noticed the problem.

"Rainbow Dash you need to focus on it to use it, don't let you mind wonder.", Danny said.

"Okay, I'll try.", Rainbow Dash said and held up her hoof.

She look at it and tried to call the power she had. Soon a Rainbow ball appear in her hoof and Rainbow Dash threw it. It hit a target and blew it up.

"COOL! I DID IT!", Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Nice job now let see if you can hit me with them.", Danny said flying in front of her.

Rainbow nods and started threw the rainbow balls again. Danny dodge them all before throwing his green ecto-blast back at her. Rainbow Dash dodged them and soon counter. Both an Ecto-Blast and a Rainbow Ball blew up as they hit each other and blew Danny and Rainbow Dash way a few feet.

"Now that was cool!", Danny said flying back up to her.

"Maybe we can use them together like our Rainbow-Phantom wave.", Rainbow Dash guess.

"Only one way to find out.", Danny said smirking.

* * *

Celestia watched as the Fentons readied themselves with the ghost weapons.

"Are you sure it a good idea to use that many weapons?", Luna asked.

"Well Ghost hunting is what we Fentons do best!", Jack cheered with a foam finger.

"I'm still find it hard to believe that Danny's half ghost.", Maddie added now in the now clean lab.

Celestia stood up and walked pass them.

"Sister?", Luna asked.

Celestia stood at the door where Sam and Tucker were about to knock.

"Oh Princess Celestia!", Sam said and bowed with Tucker.

"Arise, I'm just on my way out for some fresh air.", Celestia said and they stood.

"Is some thing the matter, Princess?", Tucker asked.

"No every thing is fine.", She said and walk pass them.

Soon she saw Shining Armor and Rainbow Striker training Jazz. She stood and watched them.

"On your left Jazz!", Shining shouted causing Jazz to dodge Shining's magic blast.

She quickly threw a kick knocking him away before getting tackled by Striker. Shining knocked him off before Jazz grab him and threw him over her shoulder. Celestia then notices that Jazz looked a little beat up but didn't stop her.

_"Me and Jazz are good brother and Sister, but we have hard time being together like you and Luna, Celestia", _Danny's voice rang in her mind.

Celestia nods and walk up to them and said, "To your right."

Jazz quickly turned and dodged Celestia's beam.

"Princess Celestia?! What are you doing here?", Jazz asked with wide eyes.

"I'm here to help train you, plus your parents are over doing themselves with their weapons.", Celestia said.

"That's mom and dad for you, always thinking the ghosts need to be studied or destroyed.", Jazz said putting her hands over her face.

"Princess I didn't think you would come here to help train Jazz.", Striker said due to the fact he rarely seen the princess.

"There are times that I must fight Rainbow Striker.", Celestia said before turning back to Jazz.

"Danny has told me up until now he never told his parents about his ghost half, why?", Celestia asked her.

"Mom and Dad still think all ghosts are evil and before they knew, they also hunt Danny without knowing they were hunting their own son.", Jazz said looking away.

"And his reason for not telling them?", Shining asked.

"If you had parents that thought your ghost half was evil and was blame for crimes and being hunted by other ghost hunters and hearing all the things they said they going to do to you ghost form, will you tell them?", Jazz asked.

Shining eyes widen and his ears drop.

"So because of all that, he was afraid to tell them?", Striker asked, making sure he got the reason right.

"That's right Striker and I did try to get him to tell them many times but I saw his reason and waiting until he told them himself.", Jazz said.

"Did he tell you?", Shining asked.

"No. I found out by myself but I waited until he was ready to tell me. So I cover for him where even he went ghost hunting." Jazz said smiling.

"A very wise choice Jasmine.", Celestia said bowing her head.

"Please call me Jazz, and should we get back to training?", She said and ask.

"Yes let's.", Celestia said and the four ready themselves.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Danny started to trade blows again only faster then ever. Finally Danny pushed her away and floated back to the ground. Normally he change back to his human form right now but all the training made him to remain in ghost form.

Rainbow landed next to him and asked, "You okay Danny?"

"Yeah, just need a little break.", Danny answered and look at himself.

He has grown some more muscle but was still a bit skinny. Rainbow herself had more muscle and look ready to beat Apple Jack in an bucking contest. The bond between Rainbow Dash and Danny had grow so strong, that Danny and Rainbow Dash discovered another new power and Danny's Star Pendent grew even brighter when fighting.

"Think that new power we have will work against Sombra?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"We'll find out once we face him." Danny said and stood up, "Our time almost up, let rest for these last few minutes and met up with the others."

* * *

"Day five, two more until the fight with King Sombra.", Twilight said as the others stood in a line after the retraining they did.

"Yes and Danny and Rainbow Dash will come out soon.", Clockwork agreed.

"Clockwork thanks for every thing." Twilight said looking up at him.

"No need to thank me little pony, thank Danny.", He said, "Without him you wouldn't have gotten this far."

Twilight nods and turn back to the door. The handle turns and the door opens. Everypony eyes widen as the saw Danny and Rainbow Dash step out.

Danny's jumpsuit was rip up more then Dani when she came out, his top half was missing and it show all his injuries from the training he had with Rainbow Dash. The injuries on Danny disappeared without a scar when the ghostly healing kicked in.

Rainbow Dash's fur coat was a mess like the other ones were but her mane and tail was sticking out everywhere and both of the look to have muscles on them.

Except for Dani, Rainbow Dash, and Soarin', everypony blush at the sight of Danny not wearing a shirt.

"Why are you guys blushing?", Rainbow Dash asked tilting her head.

"Oh it just we never seen Danny without part of his jumpsuit on, Darling. I can see one of the reasons why humans cover themselves up.", Rarity said looking away from them.

Rainbow gotten use to it during training and never pay attention to it any more.

Danny rolled his eyes and said, "You'll get use to it and the bond had unlock some power we never knew we had."

"Really? What was it?", Twilight asked.

"Now, Now, Twilight they need to rest after all the training, so why don't you take Rainbow Dash and Danny to the spa I have.", Clockwork spoke up for them.

Twilight nods and leans them away.

"They are already strong and I hope it enough.", Clockwork whispered to himself.

"**Blah! Blah! Blah! Garbage!**"

Clockwork banged the thermos on the table again.

* * *

Celestia, Jazz, Shining Armor, and Rainbow Striker walked into Fenton Works just after their training.

The Three ponies fur coats was a bit of a mess but they smiles none less. Jazz's hair was just as messy as their fur coats but held up the new Pendent that Celestia give her. It was shape like Celestia cutie mark with silver golden chain around it. Celestia knew Jazz can't dodge magic forever and give her a Pendent that allowed her to cast beams and shields. Celestia also taught her how to use some of her spells in case she needed them like healing spells. The pendent wasn't as strong as Danny's Star Pendent but did almost rival it in power. Like Danny can make ecto-stars, Jazz can make sun rays that can burn though any thing if she what's it to. Maddie and Jack stood in front of their daughter not happy.

"Jasmine Fenton! Where have you be?", Maddie asked.

"She be with us, training.", Celestia spoke up before any one or pony can.

"Jazz we know you what to help but please stay home.", Maddie said sighing.

"No mom, Danny has been ghost fighting since he had his powers and once I told him I knew he let me tag along every now and then, plus Dad did teach me a little about ghost fighting.", Jazz said.

Jack smiled as he remember the day he and Jazz fought of ghost together while Maddie and Danny was on the Mother-Son trip. But it fade away when he remember what ghost they were fighting.

"I think it best for Jazz to go.", Luna spoke up.

"WHAT?!", Jack and Maddie yelled.

"Jazz had did some training and looks even stronger and we need all the help we can get.", Luna explained knowing King Sombra will not be easy to beat.

Celestia nods before her horn glowed.

"What's wrong Celestia?", Jazz asked.

"I feel some powerful magic on the way here.", She answered.

"I feel it to, and I think they are coming.", Luna said smiling.

Soon a blue portal opened and Clockwork and Danny, Dani, the two Wonderbolts and the Mare Six appear.

"Hey everyone miss us?", Danny asked with the cheesiest grin he could give without looking too stupid.

"Danny, dude is that really you?", Tucker asked looking at his best friend.

"Yes it's me Tucker.", Danny said to him and Sam.

"Hey Jazz nice Sun Pendent .", Pinkie said causing the others to notice Jazz's Pendent for the first time.

"Thanks Pinkie Celestia gave it to me while we were doing our own training." Jazz said.

"The Sun Pendent? Sister are you sure it wise, it not as strong as the Star Pendent.", Luna asked.

"Yes if Jazz ends up fighting along with use she going to have to counter magic so I gave her it.", Celestia said.

"Indeed a wise choice.", Clockwork said, "All of you have two days left, so rest for now and then train some more, Who knows what will happen."

"You do.", Danny and Celestia said at the same time.

They look at each other and laughed.

"True, then again I know everything.", Clockwork said and disappear.

"So dude what to hang out for a bit?", Tucker asked.

"Sure my body has reach it limit.", Danny said and turn back to his human form.

"Mine if I tag along?", Rainbow Dash asked, "I never got to see your world when there was no trouble."

"Same with us.", Twilight said.

"Hope some of the humans remember us.", Fluttershy said a bit scared.

"Well we did help Danny save it.", Rarity said.

"Just hope the Frootloop stays out of our businesses, or he will really be in for a surprise." Danny said and the group left.

"I can feel the magic in Twilight, some how five days has power her up very well, same with Rarity." Celestia said.

"The others look stronger, but lady Rainbow Dash and Sir Danny looks stronger then all of them.", Luna said.

"It might be that bond the ghost told us about.", Striker said thinking about it.

"I have to say they also look a little older too.", Shining added.

"How old?", Jack had to ask.

"I year older if you ask me.", Shining answered.

Celestia nods and turns to Jazz, and ask, "Ready to learn some more magic?"

"Sure thing Princess Celestia.", Jazz said before looking around, "Hey were Charlie?"

"He went to visit the Anti-Celestia for more of his magic lessons.", Jack answered sadly.

"Also to warn the Anti-Mane Six about what might happen in their time line.", Maddie added.

"A wise idea.", Celestia said before turning to go outside and Jazz to follow.

"We'll be training some more if you need us.", Jazz said as she shut the door.

"Well guess we going to clean up the lab again before Celestia comes back.", Jack said and ran to the lab.

"Jack you didn't." Maddie said face palming herself, then turn to the Unicorn and Pegasus.

"I did... Ectoplasm and the brown stuff I found in the Fenton Toilet don't create friendly ghosts... Instead nasty smelly ghosts.", Jack said sheepishly as he pinched his noes for emphasis and ran away to the lab.

Maddie tried not to throw up. Jack just had to make a gross experiment like that.

"If you need any to eat help yourselves but please stay away from the fridge, that big metal door over there. We still have not got rid of the ghost wieners." She said and ran after Jack, leaving the two ponies confused.

"What does she even mean?", Rainbow Striker asked.


	13. Break Time

**Binas:** I'm listening to "What My Cutie Mark is Telling Me" and other MLP songs. I hope you guys like this edition!

**Phantom Fan 21:** The training is done and now everyone and pony get a little break and a visit from the Frootloop.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 13: Break Time

* * *

Danny, his friends, the Wonderbolts, and the Mare Six walked across Amity Park enjoying the view around them. A few people spotted the ponies and was a little confused on what to think about them until the saw Danny with them. Once they saw him they gave a quick hello and went their business. Even when Danny told his parents his secret, he didn't tell Amity Park fully. He didn't think they were ready.

"Well I had to say this is a strange world you live in Danny.", Spitfire said.

"Well, least everyone is use to seeing weird things around here.", Danny told them.

"All the ghosts you get right?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Eyep.", Danny said.

"How many do you get?", Soarin asked.

"Some ghosts appear more than once and I lost count because of The Box Ghost.", Danny frowned.

"We hear ya, sugar cube.", Apple Jack agreed.

"Good thing Twilight keeps sending him back.", Rarity said.

"Now you all know how I feel.", Danny said bowing his head.

Then Danny was grabbed by his shirt and was push up on the wall near by.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? About time you got back Fen-turd.", Dash said as he held Danny on the wall.

"I really don't have time right now Dash, so please put me down and go on your business.", Danny said not wanting to deal with him right now.

"Funny.", Dash said, "I will but not before I give you an welcome back party."

Dash smirked. Apple Jack quickly stop Pinkie from jumping and told her what he really meant. Rainbow Dash just looked at Dash knowing Danny doesn't need help. Danny looked at Rainbow who nodded back at him.

"Really Dash I not the same kid you can bully when ever you what.", Danny warned him before pushing him off.

"WHY YOU!", Dash yelled and threw an punch, which Danny caught with ease.

Dash pulled back, but Danny held on to his hand.

"Hey! Let go!", Dash said as he try to pull his hand away, but Danny held on.

While he was doing that, Rainbow Dash flew away for a second and came back with an empty trash can and set to behind Dash. Once that was set up Danny let go and Dash fell in the can, with Rainbow Dash slamming the lid on top.

"Have an nice roll.", Danny said as Rainbow Dash bucked it away.

Everyone and Pony laughed as the can holding Dash rolled away.

* * *

They walk thought the town some more, until Twilight asked, "What's going on over there?"

Danny look and groin, "I think I know, come on."

The others follow him and so reach Amity Park's Town Hall and standing in front was Vlad Masters.

"What's that Frootloop doing there?", Rainbow Dash asked ready to kick his butt.

"I feeling we are about to find out.", Danny said frowning.

"People of Amity Park! I know it stems strange that the ghosts has some how disappear, but we are looking into it, I bet Danny Phantom is planning something to take over Amity Park.", Vlad said.

"NOW WHAT IN A HAY MINUTE THERE!", Rainbow Dash yelled causing every one to turn to her, "If Danny Phantom planning something, it's a way to save you all!"

Vlad looks surprise to see Rainbow Dash and the others but pretend he didn't know them. The people of Amity Park did however. They did see her with Danny Phantom.

"Rainbow Dash.", Twilight sighed.

Rainbow Dash flew up and started to speak again, "Danny Phantom is the greatest non-pony I ever met! I never seen him destroy anything out of fun like other ghosts. He saved my home twice now. If Danny Phantom was evil wouldn't he have destroyed the town by now?"

Everyone thought about it.

"He didn't nothing but save you, so don't believe what that Frootloop says!" Rainbow Dash continued.

"Are you an fan of Danny Phantom?", Some one asked her.

"I'm his friend and he's a hero at my home which is Equestria." Rainbow answered.

"You really trust a ghost that can destroy your home in seconds?", Vlad asked trying to crush Rainbow Dash's attempts of telling the truth.

"IF HE WAS GOING TO, ME AND MY SISTER WOULD STOP HIM!", A loud voice said over head.

Danny turn and shouted, "Princes Luna!"

Danny, his friends, the Wonderbolts, and the Mare Six bow to her as she walk up.

Vlad eyes widen when he saw Danny bow to this... Princess, when he should bow to him. But he kept clam and asked, "And who might you be?"

"I'm Princess Luna, the Night Princess of my world.", she said, "And I do not like how you treat Sir Danny Phantom after he had done some much for your world."

"Don't try to change him Luna.", Danny said, "He only cares about himself and will do anything to get what he wants."

"Is that so Sir Danny?", Luna asked.

"Sadly yes.", Danny answered, "What's worse, he is a family friend, only to my Dad."

"You're kiddin' Sugar Cube!", Apple Jack said surprised.

"Wish I was.", Danny answered.

"Of course Daniel you helped me become the mayor of Amity Park.", Vlad said.

"He's the mayor?", Twilight asked with wide eyes.

"You help that meanie?", Pinkie asked as well.

"No he tried to say I did and made those ghost laws.", Danny said remind everyone those laws

"What laws?", Luna asked.

Danny told her the laws that Vlad made and whisper to them that it affect his ghost half as well.

"I see.", Luna said before turning to Vlad, "You will not do any more harm to Danny Phantom or I will haunt your dreams until the day you die."

"Also Frootloop, she's the Princess of the night, so she can do it.", Danny added.

"I'll watch what you say to me if I were you, meeting over!", Vlad said and walking away.

"What's his problem?", Apple Jack asked.

"Vlad thinks he greater then everyone else and believes no one's better then him.", Danny said looking for a place to hide.

"What's wrong Danny?" Fluttershy asked.

"Vlad about to come out in his ghost form to try to show you no one or pony make a fool out of him and he really should stay outta this.", Danny said.

"Oh why should I, Daniel?", Vlad asked.

"Well fight us and find out Frootloop.", Danny said smirking.

"I AM NOT A FROOTLOOP!", Vlad yelled and charged at Danny.

Danny turned into his ghost form and dodged Vlad's attack.

Vlad turned around only to see Danny in front of him.

"Hey Vlad.", Danny said and punched him.

"GAH!", Vlad yell as he held his broken nose.

"What?! There no way you can do that, I have 20 years more then EXP then you!", Vlad shouted and threw an punch.

Danny grab his hand and said, "So you have 20 and I have 1. Who stronger in years now old man?"

Vlad turned to pulled his hand away but Danny just held on.

"What's the matter Frootloop? Still cryin' over your defeat when you combined with Discord? FYI chump, he's good now and called you a backstabber and blames you for his back ache!", Rainbow Dash mocked as Danny slammed him into the ground.

Vlad stood up not believing Danny can surpass him.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED MY AN 14 YEAR OLD ADOLESCENT BOY OR HIS HORSE FRIENDS!", he yelled before attack again.

Danny moved to the side and Rainbow Dash threw a hoof punch on his face breaking his nose some more.

Vlad held his nose again and look at them

_'This is impossible! How can they be so strong? I won't let this happen!'_, Vlad thought.

Vlad then shot an Ecto-blast at Danny, who just swat it away.

"WHAT?!", Vlad yell, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Learn it from a ghost, see ya.", Danny said before he punched Vlad away.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS DANIEL!", Vlad yelled.

"Huh? I wasn't even trying to hit that hard.", Danny said and they all laughed.

Vlad eventually landed in a pull of expired Frootloops in a nearby alley causing more laughter.

"Hey look! It's a family reunion!", Danny yelled while laughing.


	14. Rainbow Dash's Storm

**Binas:** More exploration and It's gonna mostly follow Dani, Danny, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash. I warn you, keep the Brain Bleach with you for this chapter. Also get ready for something that has been joked about but never has happened before! It will make you go into a coma and wake up in the hospital!

**Phantom Fan 21:** Man I had to put Brain Bleach on my brain. And I did read one crossover story where Danny and his friends go to Equestria and get turn into ponies and the three book joke a little on how Danny got his powers only to Rainbow Dash. She didn't became one but in this, Well read it to find out.

**Both:** We wouldn't own these shows and any content that creeped in no matter how much we wish.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 14: Rainbow Dash's Storm

* * *

The Mane Six and the other ponies, except for Pinkie and Rainbow Dash, went to learn about the human world Twilight's way, the library. Pinkie and Rainbow Dash wanted to do it the fun way. For Pinkie, it was goofing off and making friends. Rainbow Dash was mostly to show off.

Pinkie Pie got a big smile when she saw a fudge shop. She started prancing in place in glee.

"Can I?", Pinkie asked with large puppy eyes.

Danny and Dani gave into the eyes, Rainbow Dash hung her head down.

"Sure, Dani can you take her in. Oh and here.", Danny said handing Dani some money, "Make sure she knows she has a limit."

"Okay.", Dani said.

"YAA!", Pinkie said jumping into the air and ran mid air.

"I though only ghosts could do that.", Danny commented.

Dani followed Pinkie. Danny turned around to Rainbow Dash no where in sight.

_ZAAAP!_

Danny got electrocuted. He looked up and saw Rainbow Dash on top of a thunder cloud laughing.

"Rainbow! What was that for?", Danny complained.

"I was bored...", Rainbow Dash said.

* * *

Danny was chasing Rainbow Dash all over Amity Park in ghost form, since this was the only form he could fly in. You can't chase a Pegasus Pony that can make a Sonic Rainboom by foot effectively unless you were Pinkie Pie.

* * *

Pinkie was done with her fudge square and saw a talent show. Pinkie's eyes glittered as she ran full speed up to the stage.

"Check this out!", Pinkie said and pulled out several instruments and started playing them all at once and started singing.

"_You reach your right hoof in, You reach your right hoof out, You reach your right hoof in, And you shake it all about, You do the Pony Pokey meeting lots of folks with clout! _

_That's what I'm talking about!_

_You step your left hoof in, __You pull it right back out, You step your left hoof in, But you better help him out, You do the Pony Pokey but should find a different route! _

_That's what it's all about!_

_You kick your back left in, You pull your back left out, You reach your back left in, Just be brave and have no doubt, You do the Pony Pokey feeling like you're gonna pout! _

_That's what I'm singing about!_

_You tilt your head in, You tilt your head out, You tilt your head in, Then you shake it all about, You do the Pony Pokey even though your date's a lout! _

_You're better off without!_

_You stomp your whole self in, You stomp your whole self out, You stomp your whole self in, And you stomp yourself about, You do the Pony Pokey and you give a little shout!_

_That's what I'm talking about!_

_You do the Pony Pokey! You do the Pony Pokey! You do the Pony Pokey! And that's what it's all about!_

_YEAH!_"

"Sign ups were yesterday. That's a great talent but sorry. You can't participate.", The judge said.

"AWWW!", Pinkie whined as she was kicked off the stage.

"Next up is *gulp* Jack Fenton...", The judge said nervously.

"YAY!", Jack bellowed and went up stage in a coconut bikini.

Some people were screaming in disgust and disturbance. This whole talent show was being filmed for the news. Pinkie looked at the site and laughed.

"I'm going to be hula dancing the dance I saw on 'The Lion King'!", Jack said and started hula dancing.

Everyone with weak stomachs ran away. Perverts remained staring at him. The ones who didn't want to be scared for life ran shortly after.

* * *

Danny flew past a TV and saw the news. He turned around and went into horror.

"Dad, you didn't...", Danny said going wide eyed, "You did.."

He saw his dad hula dancing in a coconut bikini. The sight had Danny shaking his head and was disturbed. This was way worse than the time he Pogo Danced at Vlad's college reunion.

"I'm completely mortified... AGAIN!", Danny said in disgust and turned away from the TV.

Rainbow Dash was above him snickering at the sight.

'_This is just too good!_', Rainbow Dash thought.

Soon a ghost portal opened above Rainbow Dash and someone landed on her, causing her to fall back to Earth. The someone was Charlie in his ghost form. Danny was startled by this and turned around.

"I'm back!", Charlie sang.

"Rainbow! Charlie! Wait... Your back Charlie!", Danny said in a startled tone.

"And lookie!", Charlie said and made a small Ecto-Star and hopped on it.

Charlie rode it through the air and was laughing happily. Danny was amazed. Charlie had found a ride. Charlie did a few loops and spins before landing.

"Tada!", Charlie sang with his arms out open wide.

Danny and Rainbow Dash clapped.

"That was soo... AWESOME!", Rainbow Dash said.

"Nice job Charlie. Your gonna have to teach me that.", Danny said smiling.

"Thanks!", Charlie said.

"FREEZE!"

Rainbow Dash, Danny, and Charlie were surrounded by two GiW agents. Agent O and Agent K.

"In the Federal Anti-Ecto Control Act, Article 2, Section 2, Sub-section B, you prepubescent specters are under arrest!", Agent O yelled.

"I'm not prepubescent!", Danny yelled and plucks a chest hair, "See this? It's a totally a chest hair!"

"What does that even mean?", Charlie asked.

"Hey! Just wait a flipping feather moment! You can't do that to my friends!", Rainbow Dash said getting int the way of the Agents' guns.

"Yes we can you colorful Pegasus.", Agent K said and shot a net at her.

"Let me go you big chumps!", Rainbow Dash hollered, "Ughh... Where's an out-of-control vehical when you need one?! It should totally run you two jerks over!"

Rainbow Dash, despite the awful taste, chewed through the ropes. Once she got into the air she got shot by something and screamed.

"Agent O, you idiot! You know that's meant for the ghost boy, not the Pegasus! Besides it's still under construction!", Agent K snapped.

Only Danny and Charlie noticed what is happening to Rainbow Dash. {**Binas:** The colors correspond with the normal colors} Rainbow's cyan coat turned a muddy brown, her bangs went from red, orange, and yellow to three different shades of blue, the hair in the back went from green, blue, and purple to lavender, orange, and a faded Ectoplasm green, the colors of her tail also had the exact same replacements. Her cutie mark's lightning bolt colors changed from red, yellow, and blue to a light blue, dark blue, and orange and her eyes became a faded ectoplasm green.

After that she fainted...


	15. Rainbow Phantom Dash

**Binas:** This is where the GiW gets in trouble for their idiocy... XD

**Phantom Fan 21:** Now it time for Rainbow Dash to learn about being half ghost. I don't know if me and Binas are good to write an fourth book, but we might stop after this. And the title is a pun of the name Rainbow gives herself, Rainbow "Danger" Dash. And if any one what's to the can draw their own Rainbow Dash's ghost form or draw it just like Binas.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 15: Rainbow "Phantom" Dash

* * *

Danny and Charlie raced to Rainbow Dash side, making sure she was all right. Agents O and K looked surprise to see the Pegasus change colors. O had no idea that would happen.

"You big meanies!", Charlie shouted and started to get ready to attack.

"Charlie NO!", Danny yelled grabbing him.

"I doesn't matter.", Agent K said, "We're still taking you in and the Pegasus as well."

"You will do no such thing!", said a loud voice.

Danny and Charlie knew that voice.

"Princess Celestia!", They said as the Sun Princess come down from the sky.

"Who are you?", Agent O asked sternly.

"And don't get in our way for catching these ghosts.", Agent K added.

"So you're the ones Danny has told me about, The GiW.", Celestia said, "You dare to attack one of the Elements of Harmony and take the heroes as your prisoners? I will not allow it!"

"What? Can you see that ghost fooled you? All they do is lie.", Agent O said.

"Dude don't argue with her, she's a real Princess.", Danny warn them.

"Shut up, Ghost!", O said and fire his gun again.

This time Celestia put a shield around Danny.

"WHAT?!", Agents O and K shouted.

"NOW BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT!", Celestia shouted and teleported them away.

Danny turned back to Rainbow Dash and checked on her.

"She just like me and Charlie.", Danny said surprised.

"She's half ghost?", Charlie asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah better take her back to the house.", Danny said and the two flew off with Danny carrying Rainbow Dash.

* * *

"THEY DID WHAT TO RAINBOW DASH?!", Everyone and pony shouted when they got back to Fenton Works.

Rainbow Dash was lying in Jazz's bed, back to her normal colors. She was shivering slightly in her slumber and tossed around in the bed snoring.

"Yeah, never thought that would happen and let's hope she doesn't do what Tucker did.", Danny said looking at Tucker with a frown remembering the last time.

Twilight looked at Tucker and asked, "What did he do?"

"Remember what Discord show us in the Ghost Zone before you girls reform him?", Danny asked and the Mare Six nods in understanding.

"So Rainbow Dash is a Half Pegasus, Half Ghost like you?", Rarity asked.

"Guess so, now I have to teach her how to use her powers.", Danny said, "Flying should not be an issue. It's second nature to a Pegasus anyways."

Jack, who was now was thankfully out of the bikini and in his jumpsuit, hugged Rainbow Dash, feeling bad that his 'heroes', AKA the GiW, did this to her.

"I will tear those two agents apart for doing this!", Jack said.

"I will kick those agents in places no one should be kicked and blast them with their own invention to see how they like it!", Sam spat.

"Jack. Sam. We all are mad, but let's wait for Rainbow Dash to wake up.", Maddie said calming her husband down.

"Thank goodness he's out of that bikini. It was very inappropriate and wrong.", Rarity whispered under her breath and shivered.

"Least there weren't any news crews out today in that area. That woulda been worse than the time when she started braggin' about her deeds and tootin' her own horn louder the brass section of a marchin' band.", Apple Jack said.

"I still remember that.", Twilight said shaking her head, "She will need us to help keep her up and be there for her."

"Yes sirree pie! She will also need a Wake Up party! Thought it might be a bit delayed. Which is sad, but it will mean so much to her!", Pinkie said rapidly.

* * *

_Back at Vlad's mansion..._

"What did those two idiots do now?", Vlad asked.

"They hurt a pegasus with an unfinished and untested weapon that was suppose used on the ghost boy. The affects that they told me me were a color change.", The manager said over the phone.

Vlad spit out his coffee as he heard that and went wide eyed.

"They did _WHAT?!_", Vlad yelled, "I will get back with you later..."

Vlad hung up and blasted a Jack cut out that was lying around.

"Those idiots! They are just as bad as Jack! Now there's a fourth hybrid waltzing around! And it's a pegasus!", Vlad yelled and blasted the Jack cut out some more.

* * *

_Back in Fenton Works..._

Rainbow Dash woke up in Jazz's bed feeling dizzy.

"Wha? What happened?", Rainbow Dash asked as her vision wobbled a bit.

She felt sore all over and saw a few burned feathers. What she didn't know was the burns under the feathers were completely healed.

"They shot my wings?! No pony or one should ever do that.", Rainbow Dash said glaring, "I will get those two Dorks in White for this- WHOA! WHAT IN THE HAY?!"

Rainbow Dash had phased through the bed and landed under it. She then went wide eyed.

"Oh those agents are in for it now! And it's for messing my life!", Rainbow Dash growled and stormed down the stairs.

When she got to the stairs, one of her hooves turned intangible and made her trip and started falling down the stairs. She was caught by Sam.

"Are you okay Rainbow?", Sam asked.

"I am furious at those Dorks in White! They are worse then when Dipcord was evil!", Rainbow Dash said, "When I get my hooves on them, their in for a whooping of a life time!"

"Dipcord?", Tucker asked.

"It's a pun on Discord's name that Rainbow Dash made up. It's a cross between Dipstick and Discord's name.", Danny explained then laughed, "It fits so well!"

Rainbow Dash then laughed too. Her nickname for Discord never got old.

"It's 20% cooler than Dork of Chaos!", Rainbow Dash said.

"You know, Danny has to teach some things to you now.", Pinkie said happily.

"What do you even mean?", Rainbow Dash asked as she started sinking through the floor, "WHAT THE HAY?!"

Rainbow Dash flew out of of the floor and landed on the ground.

"Good thing my flying wasn't messed up. I'm still going to beat those guys up for doing this to me...", Rainbow Dash said.

"This some how reminds you of your first month...", Tucker said trying not to laugh.

"Shut up Tucker...", Danny said and glared at Tucker.

"Uh guys... A little help. HOW DO I BECOME VISIBLE?!", Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Good luck teaching a brash pegasus...", Tucker said then laughed.

Rainbow Dash glared and made some Ecto-Beams come out of her eyes on accident. Tucker shriek and dodged them.

"Be careful!", Tucker said.

The invisibly dropped itself and Rainbow Dash could been seen again. She sighted in relief.

"Once I figure out how to do them properly, there will be plenty for stuff like that.", Rainbow Dash said.

"Jerk...", Tucker said


	16. The Fight is Here

**Binas:** Time for the final preparations. I know Pinkie's is going to be her party canon.

**Phantom Fan 21:** It almost time for the finally fight. A little more training then time to head back to Crystal Empire to fight King Sombra. Also, Me and Binas has agree to do an fourth book, we just need you readers to pick on of this two names for our title, Who did it? Or A Unicorn Did This. Tells us in the reviews.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Fight is Here

* * *

.

* * *

Danny started with the basic powers like, invisibly, intangibility, shooting Ecto-blasts, and switching between forms.

The lessons went kind of great, like how Danny did when he first got his powers, Rainbow Dash first had different parts of her body disappear and turn intangible. Tucker kept laughing at Rainbow Dash until Danny showed her how to Overshadow. Rainbow smirked and easily pull it off.

She entered Tucker body and made him say, "Hi I'm Tucker the idiot, don't let any thing fool you."

Every one and pony laugh at that, even Celestia and Luna couldn't help themselves. Rainbow Dash left his body and Tucker shook off the dizzy he had.

"You just as bad as Danny!", He said and everyone and pony laugh again.

The training on the ghost powers went great for a while before the night fell over Fenton Works house. Celestia was a little surprised to see the sun set on it's own but Danny cleared up that this world as be doing that since the being of time and no one really controlled the sun or the moon. Danny, Rainbow Dash, and Luna went out to see the stars before the call it a night.

"Your world Stars are just as beautiful as our own.", Luna said looking at the stars.

"Do you know that there is only one star that can't be see in the dark?", Danny asked.

Luna turned and shook her head no.

"Well here the star you don't see is the sun.", Danny answered.

"The Sun is a star?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yep! Surprised aren't ya?", Danny ask smiling.

"I never knew that.", Luna said.

"It might be different in Equestria but The Sun Celestia controls is really a star.", Danny said.

"My sister controls a Star? So that means...", She trailed off.

"That both Princesses control both night and day.", Rainbow finished for her.

Danny nods and yawns.

"Even half ghosts need to rest. Tomorrow we train for the entire day and then head back to Crystal Empire.", Danny said as he stood up.

"If you don't mine I like to see more of your world night a little longer.", Luna said.

"Sure, I know you're the princess of the night but, make sure you get some sleep.", Danny said and he and Rainbow Dash phased back in the house.

* * *

The next morning Everyone and pony was training again. Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz had to go to school first before training. Rainbow Dash followed them using her new ghost powers. She watched as Danny's teacher gave lessons, but most of the class slept thought it. She found it really boring and once again Overshadowed Tucker. While Mr. Lancer wasn't looking Rainbow Dash made Tucker dance on a table and even do funny faces. Danny was surprised to see Rainbow Dash in Tucker's body, but let her have her fun. The whole class, even the one that woke up, tried very hard not to laugh. Danny smiled and shook his head.

_'Rainbow is so going to Tucker into so much trouble, when Mr. Lancer sees this.'_,Danny thought as he too try not to laughed.

Then the bell rang and every one ran out finally letting the laughs out. Rainbow left Tucker's body and landed next Danny still invisible. Danny turned to where he knew where Rainbow Dash was.

His face had a look that said, 'Had fun?'

Rainbow nods and followed them around for the rest of the school day. After class, they walk back to Danny's house while talking all the things Rainbow Dash did to Tucker. Tucker was not happy, Rainbow Dash made him dance. Mr. Lancer, had him beat his head off his locker twice and even made him stick his head into a bucket of water, three times! And her reason?

_"I was bored."_,It rang in his head.

They reach the Nasty Burger after Danny quickly told her that she didn't need to eat there, it tastes better then it sounds, and that they also had a salad bar if she was hungry.

* * *

After eating and giving Rainbow Dash her food after the left, they return to Fenton Works were every one and pony was still training. After putting the bags away, and joined in.

* * *

A whole day passed and not one ghost problem showed up, not counting the Box Ghost, who's butt was kick and bucked ten times when he show up. Rainbow even stay in her normal form so the Box Ghost didn't tell the Ghost Zone about another Halfa that was a Pegasus. Jazz learned more magic from Celestia as Danny teach Rainbow Dash more about ghost powers. Then the two left the group.

"Ready to try that new power?", Danny asked.

"Sure." Rainbow Dash said.

They both look forward and ready their Blast. They a release a giant green/rainbow blast that zoomed across the sky and disappeared.

The Ecto-Rainbow Blast, their most powerful move. It was very strong and dangerous. They seen what it can do while they were in Clockwork's Training Room. Now that Rainbow Dash had ghost powers, it had more juice in it. Jazz and Twilight followed and saw their attack.

"Wow! What an attack!", Jazz whispered in awe.

"I can feel how powerful it is from here.", Twilight agreed.

* * *

The Day passed and everyone/pony readied themselves to return to Equestria. It was time to fight King Sombra for the Crystal Empire.

Danny was ready, because of him Danny had met new friends and discovered a new bond and powers that the bond had.

Jazz looked at the Sun Pendent she had, She didn't know what she can do to help but she would find a way.

Celestia and Luna were ready too. Both Princesses has fought King Sombra before, but knew this time it was different.

The Mane Six looked at one each other. They fought Sombra before and knew to be careful around him.

Spitfire, Soarin', Shining Armor, and Rainbow Striker were also ready. Shining fulled the three up about Sombra and told them not to let their guard down.

The Fentons were ready for some action. This ghost was way to dangerous to capped and study.

Dani and Charlie stood next to Danny and Rainbow Dash, ready themselves. They never seen King Sombra {Except Charlie who has seen his real look before he came to live with his older self}, but knew to be careful.

Then with one step they all walked into the Ghost Zone and the portal to Equestria.


	17. Into the Fray

**Binas:** Who's ready for wave one?

**Phantom Fan 21:** It time. Will Danny and his family and friends win? Also I have a new poll on my profile, please check it out.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 17: Into the Fray

* * *

.

* * *

After hours of travel through the Everfree Forest and the train ride, they found themselves in a darkened Crystal Empire. Dark black and green with purple in it fire raged all over the place. Black crystals poked out of everywhere. The Crystal Ponies no longer were crystalline, they were dull. Dark Crystal Ponies were the only ones with a crystalline appearance.

King Sombra was in the center of the chaos smirking while in the hot tub powered by the Crystal Ponies.

"Keep at it Crystal Ponies!", King Sombra shouted and whipped a Crystal Pony.

The Main Six, the princesses, the Fentons, and the Wonderbolts stood there in shock. This was going to be a long fight.

"Look who's here. Well, too bad that I changed my mind. Dark Crystal Ponies, ATTACK!", King Sombra said.

The Dark Crystal Ponies charged at great speeds. Fluttershy yelped in fright. She then remembered to be brave and pulled off THE STARE on some of them. Few of them coward away like the wimps they were.

"Way to go Fluttershy!", Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Ready to do some damage to these Dark Dorks?", Danny asked.

"You bet!", Rainbow Dash said.

Rainbow Dash, Danny, Charlie, and Dani transformed. Rainbow Dash's transformation rings were a spectrum color compared to the other's white rings.

King Sombra looked at this in surprise.

"How?!", King Sombra asked.

"I guess I have a few DiWs to thank. NOT!", Rainbow Dash said.

Jack went crazy on his bazooka. There were no words to describe his bad aim and rambunctious firing. Maddie was too busy taking out several Dark Crystal Ponies with her pistol and Ninth Degree Martial Arts.

Apple Jack and Pinkie were fighting back to back. Apple Jack pushed, thrashed, and bucked a few Dark Crystal Ponies while Pinkie became rambunctious on her Party Canon. The big difference between Pinkie and Jack was that Pinkie had better aim.

Twilight, Jazz, Charlie, and Rarity were blasting magic blasts left and right. Up and down. Side to side. Some of the Dark Crystal Ponies got so weak that they became just ordinary Dark Crystals.

Soarin' and Spitfire took out the Pegasus Dark Crystal Ponies in an epic aerial battle. Punches and kicks were delivered swiftly between the two forces.

Fluttershy was using THE STARE before kicking the Dark Crystal Ponies. This proved effective as several either coward away, or became injured.

While the Dark Crystal Ponies were distracted, Rainbow Dash and Danny became invisible and intangible. The raced through the fray and made it to were King Sombra was. They started phasing the chains and restraints off the Crystal Ponies, thus allowing them to flee behind King Sombra's back.

"BRRRR... Why is the hot tub cooled?! SPEED IT UP YOU WORTHLESS PONIES!", King Sombra yelled, "Huh?!"

King Sombra saw the chains and restraints were lying around and fumed.

"HOW?!", King Sombra shouted.

"Because of us Sombra!", Rainbow Dash said becoming visible right in front King Sombra and delivered a kick to the face.

Danny appeared next to her smirking with an Ice Ray ready.

"This should be more relaxing!", Danny said in a cheesy tone and fired the Ice Ray at the hot tub.

The hot tub became even colder. King Sombra jumped up out of the tub from the coldness. He was thankfully still in his cloak.

"So you two want to face me now? Very well...", King Sombra said removing the cloak.

Danny covered his eyes thinking that King Sombra was going to expose himself. Underneath the cloak was silver armor. Also there was no longer a pony body, but a demonic humanoid body with thick spikes here and there. Sombra still had the head of a pony and his magic horn. His once green and red eyes were now completely red with no sclera or pupils.

Rainbow Dash and Danny gasped at the sight. The evil nature of King Sombra before death had made his heart demonic and corrupted resulting in his current look.

"Let's dual!", Danny said finally and readied an Ecto-Blast.


	18. Danny and Rainbow Vs King Sombra

**Phantom Fan 21:** The fight has started. Now to see how it goes.

**Binas:** The final battle is starting. i'm going to go get some popcorn and some cracks to go with the cheesy banter!

**Readers:** BOOOOOOOO! *Throws some tomatoes at Binas again*

**Random Reader 1:** Your puns are getting worse!

**Random Reader 2:** This one stinks worse than the "Chapter at your service" pun!

**Binas:** I need a new joke/pun book or some lessons from Danny... For now, I need a shower... *Storms off with the tomato guts dripping everywhere*

**Phantom Fan 21:** Ok if I find any more tomatoes get throw at Binas I will kick you all out, got it?

**Random Reader: **But her puns...

**Phantom Fan 21: **NO BUTS! I mean it and enjoy the finally fight.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 18: Danny and Rainbow Vs. King Sombra

* * *

.

* * *

No sooner then Danny shot his Ecto-Blast, the three went all out. They all flew into the air. King Sombra sent an Ecto-Blast at Danny. Danny dodged it and charged at him. King Sombra readied himself only to find Danny to disappear and Rainbow Dash to appear in his place. Rainbow hoof-punched him higher into the air were Danny was readying an Ecto-Blast. Once he was close enough, Danny let it loose and blasted Sombra back to the ground. Sombra stopped himself and turned to look at Danny only for Rainbow Dash to appear in his place again. She released her ecto-blast that knocked Sombra way from the castle. Danny and Rainbow Dash both followed him.

* * *

Back on the ground, everypony and one was starting to get tired.

"There way to many of the Dark Crystal Ponies!", Jack shouted as one jumped on his back.

"We have to keep fighting!", Twilight yelled as she blasted one of the Dark Crystal Ponies back, "Danny and Rainbow Dash already went to go fight King Sombra!"

"I never thought King Sombra would make his own Crystal Ponies.", Pinkie said as she ducked under one of the Dark Crystal Ponies's hooves.

Apple Jack quickly bucked one away before turning to the Princesses.

"Princesses! Are you all alright?", She asked.

"We're fine Apple Jack!", Celestia shouted blasting a Dark Crystal Pony.

"We should do this more offend.", Luna said before bucking one of the Dark Crystal Ponies away, "I still got it!"

Celestia just rolled her eyes before turning to Spitfire and Soarin'. They quickly cleared the sky of the Pegasus Drk Crystal Ponies and soon join the ground fight. Everyone and Pony was tired but kept fighting.

* * *

_Back with the fight with King Sombra..._

Danny just knocked him into the ground and punched him away. Sombra stopped himself and soon began to trade blows with Rainbow Dash. Danny joined in and all three of them began to move at high speeds. Finally King Sombra had enough, he unleashed a powerful blast from his body and pushed Danny and Rainbow Dash away. King Sombra then appeared in between them and kick Danny away and punched Rainbow Dash into the air then flew up after her.

Rainbow Dash readied herself as she once again started to trade bows. Sombra got the upper hand and knocked Rainbow away from him even more and shot a ecto-blast at her. Rainbow was unable to protect herself as the red ecto-blast hit her. Sombra smiled before he was hit to the ground with a very short Ghostly Wail from behind. He turned and saw Danny floating there. Sombra readied another Ecto-Blast and Danny did the same. After they released them a loud *_BOOM_* was heard. They fight each other hand to hand again.

"I must say, the week I gave you must have really made you strong.", Sombra said impressed.

"I was told you'll keep your word but guess all Kings I fight are the same.", Danny said back.

"The Ghost King you fought is not like me! I am the ruler of the Crystal Empire!", Sombra shouted.

"That was beaten by six little ponies.", Danny said in a cheesy tone while smirking.

"Laugh while you can boy, because I will end both of your halves!", Sombra said before knocking Danny away.

Danny stopped himself only to hit more by Sombra. Danny flew thought air as Sombra hit him more and more. Finally Sombra knocked Danny to the ground and released an Ecto-Blast. Then another ecto-blast pushed Sombra away. Rainbow Dash flew up to Danny and helped him to his feet.

"Looks like Clockwork's Training Room wasn't enough.", Rainbow said.

"Have to agree.", Danny said, "Just we have to try something else."

Rainbow nodded and soon they both charged their Ecto-Blasts. Sombra raised an eyebrow before charging his own.

YOU'RE GOING DOWN!", Danny and Rainbow Dash yelled as the release their Ecto-Rainbow Blast.

Sombra released his and the two blasted fought each other. Sombra smiled as he disappeared and reappeared behind them.

"Am I?", he asked, causing them to turn around.

With no chance of moving King Sombra punched them both into the Ecto-Blast which blew up as they hit it. Sombra smiled as the dust rolled in.

* * *

Else where, the others heard the blast and turned to look.

Sombra stood in front of where the blast was but there was no sign of Danny or Rainbow Dash.

"NO!", Everyone and pony yelled.

"Now it all of your turns.", Sombra said turning to them.

"Stay away from them!", a loud voice was heard.

Everyone and pony turned and saw Danny and Rainbow Dash floated there with the Elements of Harmony!

"Danny! How did you...?", Twilight trailed off as they floated around him and Rainbow who was back in their normal forms.

"Don't know, but let use them while their here.", Danny answered.

The Mare Six nod and closed their eyes.

"The Elements of Harmony?!", Sombra asked in surprise, for he never seen them before.

"I think I know what Danny is planning to do.", Celestia said smiling.

Danny floated over with Rainbow Dash, to the others the Elements follow him.

"You'll ready?", Danny asked them.

All six nod and put their elements on.

Sombra look at them not knowing what to do.

"MAGIC!"

"GENEROSITY!"

"LOYALTY!"

"KINDNESS!"

"HONESTY!"

"LAUGHTER!"

"GOING GHOST!"

A Rainbow shot out and beam back down at them.

Everyone and Pony closed their eyes as a bright light cover the area.

As it fade they saw Harmony Phantom standing in their place.

"Hey there Kingie.", He said.

Sombra backed away in surprise.

He never knew six ponies and person, would become one _thing _he never seen before.

"Harmony Phantom, good to see you again.", Celestia said bowing to him.

"Good to see you too Princesses.", The Spirit of Harmony said.

Sombra finally snapped out of his shock and grew angry.

"I don't care if you become something else, you can't beat a King a second time!", Sombra shouted.

Harmony turned back to Sombra and smiled, "King or not you really don't know me that well."

Sombra just grinned and shot a ecto-blast at him. Harmony just stood there and let it hit him. Sombra smirked as the dust covered the place, it fade was the dust clear and Harmony stood there with no mark on him.

"WHAT?!", Sombra yelled.

"That tickled.", Harmony said dusting himself off, "And now it my turn."

Harmony punched him in the guts.

Sombra grabbed his sides.

_'How did they...?', _he thought.

Harmony smiled and floated up to him.

"Want to have more fun?", He asked.

Sombra looked at him in surprise.

"Have fun? HAVE FUN?!", Sombra yelled threw a punch.

Harmony just caught it and said, "You don't want to have fun? Such shame."

Sombra tried to pull back but Harmony held on.

"How about flying?", He asked then punched Sombra in the air, "This is going to be much more fun then fighting Chaos."

"What is he?", Soarin' asked.

Spitfire just looked at him, speechless. Jack looked at Harmony, smiling at him. Maddie, Jazz, and Charlie looked at him not sure what to think.

Celestia and Luna finally answered, "He the spirits of Harmony joined into one."

* * *

Harmony floated next to Sombra and smirked.

"I don't kind what you are, you will not stop me!", Sombra yelled and threw another punch.

Harmony just dodged to the side and smiled.

Sombra just grew angrier and threw more punches which Harmony dodged them all.

"Grrrr! Hold Still!", Sombra yell.

"OK.", He said and stop dodging.

Sombra started to attack wildly and Harmony blocked them all.

"What? You told me to stop moving not blocking.", He teased.

Sombra just growled and continued to attack. Harmony just kept blocking before he punched him again. Sombra gagged as he back up. Harmony just smiled looking at him.

"What are you?!", Sombra yell very afraid.

"You didn't said please.", Harmony said sing-a-along voice.

"Fine then...Please!", Sombra shouted and threw another ecto-blast.

Harmony just moved aside and let the blast pass him.

"Since you ask nicely.", Harmony said before his smile turn into and frown, "I am Harmony Phantom, the spirits of Harmony joined into one and good to all people and ponies!"

Harmony punched Sombra and then kick him away and followed him.

Sombra stopped himself only for Harmony to appear in front of him and smack him into the ground once more. Sombra flew out of the ground and looked angrily at Harmony.

"Won't you just die already?!", he shouted getting really tried of him and threw another ecto-blast.

Harmony swat it away and smiled again.

"Sorry but no.", Harmony said.

"You will all die!", Sombra yelled and flew higher into the air.

Harmony looked up and saw Sombra make a giant red Ecto-Ball that he knew if he dodged this not just destroy Crystal Empire but all of Equestria as well. He charged his ecto-beam really to defend for everyone and pony.

"IF I CAN'T RULE THEN NO PONY CAN.", Sombra shouted and threw the giant ecto-ball.

"I WON'T LET YOU!", Harmony shouted back and threw his ecto-beam and it stop the ball and the two attacks fought each other.

Harmony kept fighting the ecto-ball trying to keep the attack at bay.

"HA HA HA! YOU CAN'T WIN!", Sombra yelled and threw three more ecto-blast making the attack stronger.

Harmony kept fighting. Then Celestia and Luna joined in releasing their beams as well.

The three kept fight against Sombra attack, which started overpower their attack.

"Don't give up!", Jazz shouted using her blasts to help out, "Don't let him win!"

"Keep it up older me!", Charlie shouted cheering them on.

"We can and will win! Fentons never lose!", The last two Fentons added.

"Don't you dare lose!", Spitfire shouted.

"We believe in you all.", Soarin' added as well.

They all heard their cheers and Harmony was able to think to his seven bodies.

_'Come on all of you! We can do this! Help me with your powers!', _He thought in his mind.

As if they heard him, the Ecto-beam grew ever stronger as started to push the attack back.

"WHAT IS THIS?!", Sombra shouted seeing his attack was push back.

"THIS IS THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP!", Harmony yelled as the three attacks shoot though the giant ecto-ball and headed for Sombra.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOO!", Sombra shouted as the attack hit him and he being to destabilize into a puddle of Ectoplasm from the attack.

The Great King Sombra was finally gone for good. After the attack faded and the three looked at each other.

"It done, until next time.", Harmony said and split back into Danny and the Mane Six.

"Ok, I said it before and I'll said it again.", Rainbow Dash said standing up, "THAT...WAS...SO...AWESOME!"

Danny stood up and noded in agreement.

"You know what strange?", Danny asked.

"What?", Twilight asked.

"Harmony talked to us even though we were him. How did he do that?", Danny asked rubbing his eye.

"Something we look into, but look at the empire.", Celestia said.

The Dark Crystals disappeared and the Crystal Ponies return to their normal crystalline selves. They all cheered. A wave of Aura Borealis erupted from the Crystal Heart and changing the Mane Six and the princess into temporary Crystal Ponies once again.

"You know what this call for?", Pinkie asked.

"We know, we know, a party.", Everyone and pony said.

"How did you know?", Pinkie asked.

"What else do you do?", Danny asked smartly back.


	19. Parties and Discoveries

**Binas:** *Cleans up the tomatoes with the offending Readers* I have no words to say right now.

**Phantom Fan 21:** Enjoy the party.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter 19: Parties and Discoveries

* * *

.

* * *

"WEEEEEEE!", Pinkie shouted as she danced in the punch with a lampshade on her head.

Maddie, Sam, and Tucker were trying to get Pinkie out of the punch bowl. Nothing was working.

Rainbow Dash was in her ghost pegasus form smirking as she shot a small Ecto-Blast at Pinkie's knee.

"Ouch!", Pinkie yelped and fell out of the punch bowl.

Rainbow Dash laughed so hard that she fell over on her back.

"RAINBOW!", Twilight, Sam, Tucker, and Apple Jack yelled.

"What? It's funny.", Rainbow Dash said.

Danny was over to the side was snickering.

"DANNY!", Sam yelled and Gibbs Slapped him, "That's not really funny."

"Can't a joke?", Danny asked and held up some cake, "Then how about some cake?"

Danny threw the cake at Sam. Sam dodged the cake and it hit Jack.

"No one throws cake at Jack Fenton!", Jack bellowed and started throwing cake everywhere.

"JACK!", Maddie shouted then cake got splattered on her.

The cake came from Pinkie Pie who was now throwing cake.

"CAKE FIGHT!", Pinkie yelled.

Soon everyone and pony was throwing cake. Even the princesses were!

* * *

At the GiW Facility...

"I have DNA of before and after of when we hit that colorful pegasus. We can now easily find out what we did to her.", Agent O said typing.

Agent K scanned both locks of colorful hair. One with spectrum colors the other after the inversion. Beeps, faxing, and all of those noises filled the room. They also tested the hair in chemicals and did physical observations. What they found made the agents' boss spit take.

"Only 50% Ectoplasmic Make up?! How is this even possible? You two deserve a promotion for a creation you have made! You have created a Half Ghost.", The GiW Boss said.

Agents K and O smiled broadly.

"You will be giving letters to teens that seem appropriate. Will use that unfinished and untested weapon to replicate what happened to the pegasus. We will call the weapon the Half Ghost Maker or HGM for short.", The GiW Boss said, "We will use the teens for out own experiments after we clone them."

"Okay Agent Boss!", Agents K and O said saluting and got straight to work.

"And while your at it, scan Phantom's hair strands you found for similar things found in that pegasus's hair after you had blasted her.", Agent Boss said.

Agents K and O did so and found a different but similar thing.

"He's a Half Ghost too.", Agent O said after the scanning was complete.

"So the pegasus wasn't the first. Search up for possible teens in the city for a match. Both picture and DNA wise.", Agent Boss said.

Agent K went typing away. Searching through records of teens. Two hours later, he narrowed it down to two teens. Danny, who had records, and a picture of a sighted girl who didn't, Dani.

"We have two perfect matches. It seems like the girl is either a sibling or a clone.", Agent K said.

"Looks like two little Half Ghosts existed before the pegasus.", Agent Boss said, "Boys, get ready for operation, Make some Halfas."


End file.
